


In Awe

by RunzWithScizzorz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Multi, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunzWithScizzorz/pseuds/RunzWithScizzorz
Summary: College AU following Nicole Haught and the Earp sisters. Nicole is concentrated on being the starting catcher for NSU. How will things go when she runs into the adorable Waverly Earp?.All characters are from SyFy. I own none.





	1. Back to School

~Nicole~  
The drive up back to the university was long and tiresome, but it gave Nicole some time to think about getting her priorities straight. It was her junior year and being a starter on Northeastern’s softball team was her biggest goal for the first semester. She knew she’d have to train and put in extra hours to earn her spot as the starting catcher.  
She ran her hand nervously through her hair. She started to doubt if this would be a reality, but then she thought about how she earned her scholarship and faced all the odds. She knew if she put her mind to it, she’d make it a reality. This would finally be her year. This is what she worked so hard for.

Two hours later, she was pulling onto her beloved campus, heading toward her dorm. Her dorm was located in a fancy gated residence. The dorms were built like apartments. They were very extravagant for college students. The gated residence was named Olympus, being only reserved for the schools athletes and elite honor scholars.  
Nicole started the process of unloading her items for her dorm. The dorms were fully furnished luckily so she had her suitcases full of clothes, some posters, toiletries, kitchen items, her guitar, laptop, and softball bag to bring upstairs into her room.

It only took her an hour to get her stuff settled and room assorted how she wanted it. She was pleased with herself and decided to head to the gym to start putting in work for achieving her goal. She was already in shorts and a t-shirt. She filled her gym bag with a towel, her keys, wallet, and water bottle and slugged it over her back. She grabbed her phone and put her headphones in her ear, walked outside and took off jogging towards the gym.

She was happy to find a few of her teammates there and only a few other athletes from other sports for the school. School didn’t start for another two weeks. The athletes were required to come early to start their vigorous training schedules. Northeastern was known for having one of the best athletic departments in their division.

“Hey Haught-stuff!” called out one of her best friends, Amanda Thorne.

“You ready for that Conference Title this season?” she asked.

“Of course. It’s all we’ve been dreaming about since freshmen year”, replied Nicole.

Their team had finally had the exceptional amount of athletes capable of winning the Conference Title for their school this year. Everyone on the team was excited knowing how close the Title win was for them.

“Let’s hit some weights!” cried out their starting pitcher, Cameron Crochet.

Nicole spent the next hour working her shoulders, arms, and core with Amanda and Cameron. Amanda was the starting centerfielder. A damn good one at that. She was short compared to Nicole and Cameron but she made up for that with supernatural speed and a decent throwing arm. She was also pretty stocky for her height, but it gave her a competitive edge for their beloved sport. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun instead of a ponytail like her other two friends. Cameron was taller than Nicole. She had dark brown hair and a built frame. Her arms were ripped. She had an amazing talent for pitching. Her curveballs were almost impossible to hit and if you blinked, you’d miss her fastball cross over the plate. Nicole felt lucky to call them her friends. They knew how bad she wanted to be the varsity catcher and helped her to achieve that goal. She got along with them better than anyone else on the team so they generally stuck together.

After an hour of weights they decided to head off campus to eat some dinner and catch up. They drove to their favorite little restaurant only a mile from the campus.

“So did you leave any broken hearts back at home Haught?” Cameron asked.

Nicole smiled. “I’ve been busy with my job and training for softball that I didn’t really have the time to date.” She said sheepishly.

“That’s too bad. I left like four girls back at home. Two have already called me!” Cameron laughed as the waitress came to take their orders. Cameron was quite a womanizer. After they were done ordering Nicole and Cameron looked to Amanda and pondered her with the same question.

“Does the term asexual mean nothing to the two of you?’’ Amanda replied.

Another reason Nicole loved her two teammates and best friends was because of their sexualities. Cameron was gay, like Nicole, and Amanda was asexual and also gay. Nicole loved that her friends were so unique and it made for very entertaining conversations.

“Just because you’re ace, doesn’t mean you can’t date people Amanda.” Said Nicole.

“This is true, but my town is so small. You’ve seen it. There aren’t many girls to choose from and not many girls relinquish in the fact that I have no desire to sleep with anyone.” Amanda sighed ,” It’s a hard life.”  
The waitress returned with their orders and the girls started to dig in.

“Don’t worry, this campus is huge. We’ll find you someone in no time.” Said Cameron.

The three girls finished their dinner with light chatter and Nicole drove Cameron and Amanda to their dorm. Cameron and Amanda lived in a shared dorm. Nicole’s scholarship had enough money left over to afford her a private dorm.

Nicole parked her car and shuffled upstairs to her dorm. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth, then changed into her night clothes. She called her parents and checked in with them. Then turned on her laptop to watch some Netflix before going to sleep. When she turned off her laptop to turn in for the night, she made a mental note to go grocery shopping after her training tomorrow.

Her first day’s events put her at ease as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next two weeks flew by fast as Nicole fell into a strict routine that included working out and doing fundamental training with the rest of her teammates for about three hours everyday. She spent most days with Cameron and Amanda considering only the athletes were on campus at the moment. She had high hopes for being the starting catcher and knew nothing was going to stand in her way.

Since classes started in two days, the rest of the student body were arriving on campus to move in. Nicole had a free day with it being a Saturday and watched from her dorm window as the students lucky enough to reside in Olympus started to move in.

That’s the first time she saw Waverly Earp.

 

~Waverly~

“Wynonna you said you’d help me unpack!” Waverly shouted at her older sister who was busy playing on her phone instead of helping unload items from Waverly’s jeep.

“If you wouldn’t have brought two libraries worth of books, I would’ve already started.” Replied Wynonna staring at her phone.

“Besides I’m letting people know I’m here. I have people that miss me ya know. And I’m looking for social outlets to introduce my baby sister to the campus.”

Waverly sighed and gathered an arm full of her books to transport upstairs to her new dorm.

“Come one Wy. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat and meet up with Doc and Dolls.” Said Waverly.

Wynonna perked up at this. “Good because I’m starving and I haven’t seen those boys for much longer than I find necessary.”  
Wynonna grabbed some items from the jeep and followed her sister upstairs to the dorm.

Once inside Waverly started arranging her books on her shelf as Wynonna brought the majority of everything else inside the dorm.  
After an hour when everything was put away, both girls rested for a bit on the couch.

“Must be nice to have a whole damn dorm to yourself in the fancy smancy residence.” scoffed Wynonna.

Waverly smiled. “Jealous because you’re stuck in the Trenches while I’ll be celebrating in paradise?”

The other dorm residence was actually called the Gladiator Dorm Residences since the school’s mascot was the gladiators. It was a huge building with different dorms inside. Basically, every cliché college movie summed up its appearance. The dorms were small and there were no singles. Everyone there had roommates. That side of campus also included the frat and sorority houses. It was a huge block of buildings and with that many people crammed onto one side of campus, it was rundown. The students referred to it as the Trenches. Sounded better than Gladiator Dorm Residences.

“Look, this is my third year here. Staying in the Trenches has one perk, if not the best one for this entire campus. We throw the best parties.” Wynonna shot back.

Waverly giggled. She looked around the room and took everything in. She’d waited so long to go to college and now she got to live in one of the most prestige dorms that any college could offer. Waverly was on the biggest academic scholarship the school offered. One of only six other students that qualified for it.

“Shouldn’t we go unpack for your dorm Wy?” Waverly was a planner and knew Wynonna wouldn’t unpack until midterms if she had the chance.

“Are you forgetting I’ve been here for a week already Waverly?” Wynonna said.

Waverly had forgotten her sister’s campus job was an athletic trainer. She was really good at wrapping up sprain ankles and cleaning scrapes and gashes for only being a criminal justice major. Waverly may have been a super freshmen with her scholarship, but Wynonna was a normal student who needed the job to afford to stay on campus. Wynonna didn’t seem to mind though. She was very fond of the athletes.

“Let’s go find Dolls and Doc and eat. I’m starving. Tonight, Dolls is throwing a huge party in the Trenches. First rule of college, it’s never too early to party!” Wynonna grabbed her little sister and drug her out of her dorm and into her jeep and rolled out of Olympus’s gates.

Waverly hoped her outfit was okay, her high-waisted shorts and blue cut off shirt seemed fine to Wynonna. Wynonna had on her jeans and her signature leather jacket with an NSU shirt underneath. She smiled at her sister who was too busy texting in the passenger seat to notice.

Waverly was excited to see what the campus life had to offer.

~Nicole~

Nicole recognized Wynonna instantly outside of the window. With Wynonna being a trainer and Nicole being on softball, they spent a lot of time around each other and we’re quite close.

Nicole was star-struck at the shorter brunette with her arm full of so many books that it looked physically impossible to carry. There was something about her. The way she moved. And smiled at Wynonna. Nicole stared at her in absolute awe.

Nicole’s phone buzzed, breaking her out of the trance.

 _Wy: Hey Haughty. Anything going on tonight?_  
_Nic: Hey Earp. Heard Dolls was throwing a back to school party tonight._  
_Wy: I’ll def be there. The whiskeys calling my name. You can meet my sister, Waverly._

  
Nicole took a deep breath and looked out the window to the beautiful women next to Wynonna. Waverly. This breathtaking girl was Wynonna’s sister. And she’d be meeting her in a few hours. She was in a trance.

  
_Nic: Sounds awesome. See you tonight._

Nicole watched the two Earp sisters unload Waverly’s items into her dorm. She knew it was Waverly’s on account of Wynonna was nowhere near smart enough or coordinated to reside in Olympus.  
Nicole decided to watch more Netflix to pass the time before the party.

After a few hours she realized she needed to begin getting ready.

Nicole texted Amanda and Cameron that she’d shower, change, and head to their dorm.

When Nicole walked into their dorm she wasn’t surprised to see Cameron hunched over on their couch with a controller in her hand, screaming at her flat-screen as her virtual football player ran for a touchdown. Amanda was sitting at their kitchen counter eating.

Amanda smiled and looked Nicole up and down.  
“You look gay as hell Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and let her dimples show. “That’s the plan.”

Cameron turned towards them to check out her outfit. Nicole’s outfit consisted of skinny jeans, black converses, a black NSU Gladiator t-shirt with a purple flannel used as a jacket over it, and her signature black NSU snapback with a purple bill, matching her shirt and flannel.

“I think we’re all gunna look gay tonight. No matter what outfit we choose.” Inquired Cameron as she turned back to Madden.

“Speaking of which, are you guys dressed for the party?” asked Nicole.

Amanda and Cameron were both in skinny jeans like Nicole. Cameron had chosen black Vans instead of converses and a black V-neck shirt. Amanda had on white converses and a white Mayday Parade t-shirt. All three had their hair down instead of up for a change. Cameron also had a black NSU snapback. And all three, according to Nicole, looked ridiculously gay.

“Yeah. We figured we’d look gay as fuck. Keep the boys away and help us find the gay girls faster.” Said Amanda.

“Don’t plan on wearing these clothes for that long anyway, if ya know what I mean Haught.” Said Cameron.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re a gay whore. Give it a rest will you Cam.” Said Amanda.

“DON’T SLUT SHAME!” screamed Cameron still staring at the TV. “I have the right to sleep with as many girls as I want and not feel bad about it. Doesn’t make me a slut. I just like to have a good time.”

“Anyways, it’s already nine. So, let’s get moving while there’s still alcohol there.” Said Nicole.

All three stood up and walked outside and climbed into Nicole’s car. Amanda and Cameron engaged in a ferocious shoving match for the shotgun seat. Amanda being smaller and faster slipped into the seat after knocking Cameron to the ground. Amanda sat upfront victorious.

Nicole climbed into the driver’s side and laughed as Cameron got in the backseat throwing profanities at Amanda.

As soon as the car started, Amanda plugged the aux cord into her phone and turned up the speakers volume.

The opening beats from a Somo song started to play.

“You listen to music like that, but I’m the whore?” asked Cameron.  
“I like the way the beats go!” retorted Amanda.

“How do you guys live with each other? It seems like all y’all do is fight.” Asked Nicole as she backed out onto the dorms road.

“We’ve been roommates for two years now. It’s just the norm to us” replied Cam looking at her phone. “I hope Wynonna is there. God, she is my weakness. Especially with that leather jacket she wears.”

Nicole giggled and pulled out of Olympus’s gate.

“Wynonna is very, very straight.” Said Amanda.

“Never stopped me before.” Said Cameron in a sing song voice.

“Wynonna will be there of course, along with her little sister.” Replied Nicole.

“Oooh is little Earp as hot as the older one?” asked Cameron.

Nicole could feel her face blush a bit. “She’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Sounds like Haught’s got the hots for baby Earp!” said Cameron. “Might just have to beat you to it Nic….”

Nicole gripped the steering wheel. “No way! I call dibs. Besides, she’s probably not even gay Crochet. Stick with your impossible challenge of Wynonna.”

Cameron giggled. “Nothing’s impossible when it comes to me. But fine. I’ll let you take a shot at her. But if she rejects you she’s mine! It’s only fair.

“I’d just like to meet someone finally.” Piped up Amanda.

The three girls rode the rest of the way toward the party in silence.


	2. Alcohol and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Waverly for the first time. It's an interesting night for them and Nicole's friends...enjoy!

Nicole pulled out in front of the KKsi frat house. They exited the car and headed towards the entrance. It was already pumping with music and the smell of weed and alcohol was in the air.

The three girls walked cautiously away from the students smoking weed. Athletes were randomly drug tested and the girls didn’t want anything jeopardizing their scholarships.

When they entered the house the crowed screamed. Nicole looked to the center of the room to find Wynonna with her friends Doc and Dolls. Wynonna had a solo cup in her hand already and was standing behind a mic trying to sing very off key. Nicole looked to the corner of the room to find Waverly sitting on a couch talking to another guy.

Nicole smiled at the sight of her.

“Well if it isn’t the gay trifecta!!!” Wynonna screamed through the mic.

Nicole, Cameron, and Amanda did have a nicely built reputation around the campus. For their athletic abilities and their personalities. Everyone seemed to love them. Hence the erupting crowed when they stepped through the door.

The three girls smiled as Wynonna headed towards them. Doc and Dolls handed the three each a drink.

“Looking good there Earp.” Said Cameron to Wynonna.

Wynonna smiled. “Well hey yourself ‘Crotch-ay’. You don’t look too bad yourself.

“It’s pronounced ‘Crow-shay’ Earp. It’s French.” Replied Cameron.

“I know what I said. And with your reputation with the female student body at this school, it fits.” Said Wynonna. Nicole and Amanda laughed whole heartedly.

“Just stop flirting and fuck me already Earp. I know you want me.” Said Cameron.

“Unfortunately, I’m not drunk enough for that. But I’ll keep you posted.” Said Wynonna.

Cameron smiled then grabbed Amanda and headed deeper into the house to scout for girls. Waverly had made her way towards her sister.

“Waves, this is Nicole Haught. One of my good friends up here besides these two idiots.” Said Wynonna while pointing at Dolls and Doc.

Waverly smiled and stuck out her hand. “Nice to meet you Nicole Haught.”

Nicole connected her hand with Waverly’s. “You too Waverly Earp.”

Both girls noticed the tingling sensations when their hands connected and reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“How was your summer Haught?’’ asked Doc,

Doc was one of Nicole’s favorite guy friends on campus. They were both from the same southern area and were brought up the same.

“Nothing but work and training.”

“Same. I worked every day on my dad’s ranch. Got a lot of training in too.”

“Enough with the small talk, it’s time to get drunk and party!” screamed Wynonna.

Their group dispersed. Nicole spent the night talking to Waverly on the couch. She was so interesting and so easy to talk to. It was so easy for Nicole to lose herself as Waverly spoke. Waverly had a knack for babbling but Nicole didn’t mind. Waverly’s voice put her at ease. Waverly also seemed very interested as Nicole talked about the campus’s history and why she had chosen it for herself. They seemed to enjoy the others company very much.

They talked for hours until the party started to die out.

Cameron drunkenly ended up leaving with a random girl as always. Wynonna got plastered as always and had to be carried out of the house. She was driven home around one by Doc and Dolls. Since Nicole and Waverly both lived in Olympus, she offered to bring Waverly home. After gathering Amanda, they went off to Nicole’s car. She dropped off Amanda and then drove the short distance to Waverly’s dorm.

They continued to talk in the parked car.

“I find it so interesting that you’re an athlete. I never had the coordination for that.” Said Waverly.

“I find it interesting that you’re a double major! History and Archaeology! That’s absolutely amazing.”

Waverly could feel herself blushing and was happy for the dark to conceal it.

“It’s pretty late. I’ll see you around campus?”

“Of course. But don’t be a stranger. You have my number. Use it.”

“I will. Goodnight.” Said Waverly smiling as she got out of the car. She walked inside her dorm and just stood for a second to recap the night after shutting the door. Nicole was amazing. She couldn’t wait till she saw her again.

Nicole parked her car and walked inside her dorm and felt her phone buzz.

_Wave: I’m so happy I met you. My sis talks about you all the time. I can see why she likes you so much._

_Nic: thank you! I’m happy I met you too. You’re so easy to talk to._

_Waves: goodnight. again : )_

_Nic: Night!XD_

Nicole climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she had a crush. A straight crush at that. She sighed and slowly began to slumber off. Her dreams concluded of a small brunette with high-waisted shorts and a crop-top.

Nicole woke up and checked her phone. It was already noon. She texted Amanda and Cameron to meet her at the campus diner hall. The Gladiator Café.

She was sitting in her booth enjoying her salad and baked chicken when Cameron slid next to her and put her head on the table and groaned. Amanda joined on the opposite side with food on her tray.

“That bad a night huh?” teased Nicole.

Cameron took in a deep breath. “You know nothing of it.”

Amanda started laughing hysterically. “She slept with Bri Reed!”

Nicole gasped and started laughing along with Amanda. Bri Reed was a stalker. She was especially obsessed with Cameron. She attended all their games and made any excuse to talk to Cameron. But the kicker is that she was hideous. Extremely hideous. As in don’t approach with rubber gloves hideous.

“Why didn’t you two stop me! I was obviously drunk out of my mind to go back to her room.” Said Cameron with a furious tone.

Amanda scoffed, “I’m not your babysitter. And I was busy trying to find a girl of my own for a change.”

“What’s your excuse then Haught?” said Cameron.

“She was too busy flirting with Waverly all night to notice your drunken mistake.” Said Amanda.

Nicole choked on her food a bit. “I was not flirting. I was conversing. There’s a difference. Besides, drunk or not, you should know better than to take Reed up on any offer that requires her naked.” With this Nicole and Amanda engaged in laughter again.

“What’s so funny?” said Wynonna as she slid into the booth next to Amanda with Dolls at her side. Waverly followed suit and sat next to Cameron.

Nicole noticed Wynonna’s tray was full of donuts and a few berries.

“Crochet here slept with that crazy Reed chick last night” said Nicole between laughs.

Wynonna and Dolls joined the laughter. Waverly smiled, but being a freshmen, she didn’t know who Reed was and why it was so funny.

“Whatever laugh it up. So what? I got with the stalker. It’s only because you shot me down Wy.” Said Cameron.

“Don’t blame this shit on me! You know way better than to go barking up that tree.”

“Didn’t she steal some of your shit last year? I thought they found some of your clothes in her dorm during inspections last year.” Said Dolls trying to stifle a laugh.

“She sure fucking did. Some of my snapbacks and softball tees. That crazy bitch…” said Cameron. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She groaned.

Nicole being a decent friend decided to change the subject. “Wynonna how are you even alive? I saw you being carried out last night on your inability to walk.”

Wynonna tossed one of her berries into her mouth. “I’m an Earp. It’s what we do.”

“She’s right unfortunately.” Added Waverly.

“Everyone ready for classes tomorrow.” Asked Dolls.

Wynonna and Cameron groaned. The rest laughed and nodded.

“What major are you Nicole?” asked Waverly.

“Criminal justice just like Wy and Dolls.”

“Only because she couldn’t handle the awesomeness of being a physical therapy major”. Said Amanda while high-fiving Cameron.

“I just wanna be a cop. Maybe a detective someday like Dolls.” Said Nicole sheepishly.

“A ginger butch cop. That sounds promising.” Said Cameron.

“I think it’s amazing.” Said Waverly. Everyone turned to her as her cheeks grew red.

A silence ensued until Amanda broke it. “I got a chick’s number last night.”

Cameron perked up at the sound of that. “You see! I told you that you’d find someone! What’s her name?”

Amanda blushed. Hard. “It’s Adriana. Adriana Velarde.”

Wynonna gasped and her eyes grew wide. She had a mouth full of donut. “You mean the fucking captain of the soccer team? THE NATIONALLY RANKED SOCCER TEAM?!” she bellowed to the table.

Cameron began to clap very slowly. “Good. Fucking. Job.” She said between each clap.

Amanda smiled so wide her teeth were showing. “She’s gorgeous. And we seemed to hit it off very well. We haven’t stopped texting.”

Nicole smiled and found herself looking at Waverly. Waverly caught her stare and locked eyes. A grin spread across her face.

Nicole finally broke the eye contact to look at Amanda. “I’m so happy for you Thorne.” And Nicole truly was.

The group went back to eating and conversing.

The small group noted Doc’s absentness and was reminded that he already started training for the school’s rodeo team. The group ate and chatted for a bit before heading off to their dorms to laze around for the rest of the day.

Around dinner time, Nicole headed back up to the GC to eat. Amanda and Cameron had went off campus. She walked in alone, picked out her food and looked for a seat. She was happy to see Waverly sitting alone at a table with her nose deep into a book. Nicole walked towards her. She didn’t make it fast enough before Bri Reed crossed her path. She was pretty short. With her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders with a hat on her head. She had a hint of crazy in her eye.

“Have you seen Cameron today? I don’t have her number and she wasn’t at her dorm when I went earlier.” Said Bri.

Nicole realized why her friends had went off campus to eat. To avoid this travesty.

“I haven’t seen her today but I’ll let her know you were looking for her.” Nicole said as she noticed Cameron’s snapback on the top of Bri’s head.

“Isn’t that Cameron’s?” she asked pointed to the hat.

Bri smiled. “Yeah we had quite an _eventful_ night and she left it in my dorm. But thank you for helping me.”

Nicole smiled as Bri walked away. She continued her walk to Waverly and sat down across from her. She quickly took out her phone to send Cameron a warning text.

Waverly looked up and smiled at the sight of the redhead across from her.

“Hey Nicole “ she beamed.

“Hey Waves. What book are you reading?” asked Nicole.

“It’s my history textbook. I wanted an early jump on it.”

“I wish I was that committed as you. Aren’t you here on that Feldman’s Scholarship?”

“Exactly. I have a title to uphold.”

Nicole smiled and began to eat. She soon lost herself watching Waverly. She loved the way Waverly’s eyes scrunched up when she read something she didn’t understand. Or the giggle she’d let out when she read something fascinating. She found herself in awe again.

“What are you staring at Haught?” asked Doc as he sat next to Nicole. Dolls and Wynonna sat in the other empty chairs.

“Nothing I was just thinking” Nicole said as her face flushed with crimson.

Wynonna took a huge bite of her pizza, not even bothering to swallow it before talking. “Bri Reed approached me when I was getting food. Said something about how I better stay away from Cameron or something. I think she thinks we dated. What a psycho.”

“And isn’t that Cameron’s hat on her head?” asked Dolls.

The group laughed. Nicole looked over to Doc who looked like hell.

“Everything okay there Doc?”

“That damn Champ Hardy thinks he’s the best calf roper on this campus. Just because you can rope doesn't mean you can ride. It’s cause of his dads money that he’s the captain. He's gunna cost us points at the rodeos tryin to ride in my spot. Should just stick to roping.” Mumbled Doc.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re one hell of a bull rider.” Chimed in Nicole.

And that was very true. Doc’s personal average was around 12 seconds. He was a state champion at the sport. But she understood what it meant to be behind to money and not talent.

As if on cue Emily Estes, the Lady Gladiators starting catcher, walked in. She locked eyes on Nicole and walked towards her. Nicole took a deep breath and prepared herself for Emily’s words.

Emily approached the table and looked at the group. “Well Haught. Practice starts tomorrow. Heard you trying to take my spot.” She glared at Nicole.

“It’s not your spot yet Estes. Any position is up for grabs. We’re the same class. You have no seniority over me.” Nicole shot back.

“I’m not worried about some dyke taking my spot. You’ll never be good enough.” Emily said.

“And you think you’re good. I’m at every game. And a piece of shit would qualify as a better catcher than you Emily.” Said Wynonna.

“You better learn to keep your mouth shut Earp.”

“Or what, will your daddy kick me out of school?” asked Wynonna in a mocking voice.

Nicole took in the sight of Emily. She was tall of course. With dark brown hair. And a very big figure. Emily was huge. And not in a good way. She was too big for the fast plays behind the plate. She missed out on game winning opportunities that Nicole knew she could perform. The only thing her big frame helped her with was her cannon for an arm. It also didn’t help that her dad was the Dean of the university and had some pull with her being a starter.

“All I see here are a bunch of pathetic losers banded together. I don’t have time for this. Haught, you’re trash. And when I’m named starter Friday, I hope you shed some tears.” Said Emily.

“Why are you such a shit-eater?” asked Waverly.

Everyone’s eyes turned to Waverly.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Emily approached Waverly.

Nicole intervened. “Calm your ass down Estes. You know damn well even you precious father can’t stop you from getting suspended off the team if you fight someone.”

“I don’t need this.” Said Emily as she walked back to her friends.

“Wow Waverly. I’ve never seen you so worked up.” Said Dolls.

“She gets it from her big sis.” Said Wynonna as she scrunched Waverly’s cheeks.

Nicole smiled. “Thanks Waverly. It’s okay though. I’m gunna prove this week that I’m the best catcher NSU has. Come Friday, I’ll be a starter.”

Everyone praised Nicole and wished her good luck. They finished their meals with no interruptions and headed back to their dorms.

As the water ran over Nicole’s body in the shower, she realized what this week meant. The first week of school decides who the starters are for the season. Any position is up for grabs. She mentally started to focus and realized what she needed to do to accomplish her goal.

After her shower, she brushed her teeth and laid in her bed. She had an early wake up tomorrow with Amanda and Cameron. They were going in for a practice of their own. To give them the competitive edge for all of them to earn their spots. Nicole’s phone lit up.

_Wave: I still can’t believe what that girl said to you. I know you’ll get the starting spot._

_Nic: That means a lot that you said that. With texts like these, and motivation from you, I’ll sure as hell get it._

_Wave: I’ll let you go. I’m sure you’re getting up early for a practice. Night!_

_Nic: Night!_

Nicole smiled. How was it that Waverly knew her so well already and they only met the day before? She let that question ponder in her head before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! More coming soon.


	3. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole starts her classes and the first day of her tryouts for the her catching spot.

Nicole was woken up to the furious strumming from a guitar.

“Wake the fuck up Haught!” screamed Cameron.

Nicole looked up dazed and confused as hell. Cameron was right in front of her face dressed in her basketball shorts and t-shirt. She glanced to her left and noticed Amanda in the same attire holding her guitar.

“Let go of Lux!” shouted Nicole.

Amanda looked puzzled. “You named your guitar?” she asked.

“Why does it matter! Get your paws off!” screamed Nicole.

Amanda cautiously put Lux back on the stand.

“Get the fuck up! You ready to earn that catcher spot?” asked Cameron.

Nicole was suddenly wide awake now. And very thankful for her friends. “Fuck yes! Lets go!”

Nicole changed into similar attire as her friends and grabbed her softball gear and walked outside. The other girls left their gear outside before. The piled into Nicole’s car and drove to the softball facility.

They walked inside. It was deserted. They all smiled and got in the indoor batting cage to start hitting. They worked on their hitting forms and focusing on hitting the ball at different positions on the plate.

After a few reps of that they got on their gloves and started throwing to each other for a warmup. Since Cameron was a pitcher and Nicole a catcher, they paired off and worked on pitching and catching drills while Amanda worked on her longs throws against a net.

Cameron worked on her various pitches which was great for Nicole. Nicole was an amazing catcher and could stop all the pitches with ease. Even the wild ones. Cameron’s pitches clocked the high 60’s so it took precise skill to catch them. Especially the moving ones like her curve and rise balls. It was an art.

They practiced for another hour before hitting the showers and heading back to their dorms to get ready for class.

They decided to head to GC to grab some breakfast. The trio sat together. Wynonna, Doc, and Waverly soon followed suit to sit with them.

“Everyone ready for class?” Waverly perked.

They all murmured cheerfully. Waverly seemed pleased with herself. They ate their breakfast with cheerful conversation and laughter. Nicole noticed that Waverly seemed happy with her group. She also noticed Waverly’s eyes linger just a second too long on her multiple times over breakfast. Waverly blushed every time Nicole caught her. After being caught multiple times, Waverly seemed genuinely happy and relieved when it was time to head to class.

The group dispersed and headed to their various parts of campus.

Nicole felt her first classes pass by quickly. This was her third year of study and she knew a lot of the basic material. After her final class, she arrived to the softball locker room to find Amanda and Cameron putting on their practice gear.

“These tryouts are gunna be lit as hell.” Said Amanda.

“Bring on the competition.” Said Cameron as more bodies started filing into the locker room.

Once everyone was dressed, they took their seats on the benches in front of their lockers as they waited for their coach to walk in. They started to converse with anticipation.

They heard the door open and Coach Lacey walked into the room. Her full name was Lacey Graham. She was a short woman with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked serious dressed in an NSU softball hoodie and matching sweatpants. As she took her coaching position very serious. She played for a division 1 college and had a national title under her belt as a shortstop. She loved her job and cared about her athletes. She also loved to win and was willing to push her team to be the absolute best to achieve that.

“Hello ladies. For the freshmen, this is a reminder about the first week. During this week are the tryouts to fill out the starting positions for the team this year. This will include the nine field positions, the designated hitting position, and the runners for our pitcher and catcher. I expect you to take this week very seriously. No one has a permanent spot. So, hustle, you’ll never know what I might see in you. Let’s head out to the field.” Said Coach Lacey.

The players grabbed their assorted gear and headed outside towards the field.

Cameron gathered Amanda and Nicole before heading out.

“Okay, so here’s the deal. Amanda, you know you have the centerfield position in the bag. Nicole, we’ve worked so hard with you that you’re destined for your spot. As for me, there’s no one that can pitch as fast. We can do this. Don’t worry about each other. It causes more stress and it will distract us even more. Worry about yourselves and I’ll do the same. And we’ll come out on top.” Said Cameron.

Amanda and Nicole swooned. “Fuck yeah!” they said in unison.

Cameron smiled and the trio went out to the field.

Coach Lacey had them all lined up so she could eye her team.

“Catchers, head to Coach Huval. Work your hardest, his opinion will matter in my final decision as will all the assistant coaches for the other positions might I add.” She said.

Nicole walked towards Huval with a few other girls that she didn’t know and Emily.

“Outfielders, go join Coach LaBuff. Infielders, stay with me. Pitchers, head to Coach Gartman.” Bellowed Coach Lacey.

“Work hard. You’ll be meeting with these various coaches every day until Thursday. On Thursday, we’ll see how the catchers react to live pitching. And we will test everyone’s batting. On Friday, I’ll post the varsity the list in the locker room. Do work ladies!”

And with that, the team found itself into four groups.

Coach Huval told each catcher to put on their gear to start their exercises.

“You’ll be keeping that gear on from the beginning of practice all the way to the end. You have to get used to moving around in it.” He said.

Nicole always liked Huval as a coach. He was an average sized man that looked like he lived in the gym. His hair was jet black and cut short on his scalp. He was a catcher in the majors until an injury. He quickly learned the rules of softball and as the only male coach for their team, he was a really good one.

“Okay so Estes, since you started last year, you’re up first. Lie on your stomach. I’m going to throw this tennis ball into the air. When I blow the whistle, I want you to get up and catch it. We’re testing your reflexes ladies. You’ll get five reps. That’s it for each drill until tomorrow. Make it count.”

Emily lied down on her stomach. Coach Huval threw the ball into the air and blew the whistle. Emily was too big and awkward to make the transition to stand up smoothly. She caught the ball twice out of five times, growing more winded after every rep.

When it was Nicole’s turn, she moved gracefully and instinctively. She’d zero in on the ball and move her hands to meet it into her glove as if it was a race. She caught all five. Being the only one that could do so.

After doing various other drills, she learned that the other catchers were nowhere near the level that even Emily was at. Emily was her only challenge.

During a water break she looked to see Amanda dominating every outfield drill. She was catching balls all over the place, never getting winded and giving everything her absolute all. Cameron was leading the pitching drills. No one could throw the variety pitches she could or match up to her speed. She was an amazing athlete.

“Staring at your girlfriends, dyke?” Said Emily as she walked up to Nicole.

“You know, more than half the team is gay. You could learn to be a bit more accepting.” Nicole replied.

“If you haven’t noticed, I only hangout with the straight ones.”

“I have and I also noticed you’re the only one that has a problem with it. Need to get over that. I mean gay marriage is legal now.” Replied Nicole sipping her water.

“Oh shutup.” Emily said as she walked away.

Nicole just smiled. Remarks like that aren’t going to distract her from dominating in each practice for her spot.

The last drill that Huval made them do was the throw from the plate, to second base. It was a vital play. And it showed the true quality a catcher had.

Emily, as always, had to go first. Nicole was a bit nervous because she knew Emily had a cannon for an arm.

The girls trying out for second base and shortstop got into lines to receive the throws from each catcher.

They had three throws. Three throws to prove themselves until tomorrow.

Huval pitched the ball from the mound to Emily. Emily tried to be proactive to get the ball down the field faster. She reached out to meet the ball instead of letting it come to her glove, which caused it to hit the edge of it and fall to the ground. She quickly picked it up and threw it off balance sending it about three feet over the shortstops head.

Nicole smirked as she watched the rest of Emily’s attempts. She had a cannon, but her throws were so wild, never hitting her target correctly.

Nicole was up second. She let the ball hit her glove and in one motion jumped sideways, reaching into the glove with her hand and releasing the ball at a fast pace. It hit the shortstops glove right at the base. Perfect.

“Hell yeah that’s what I’m talking about!” Screamed Coach Huval.

Coach Lacey looked with an approving grin, “Excellent”.

Nicole’s second and third attempt went just as well, earning her some shouts of approval from the rest of the team. Emily just glared at her and scoffed.

After practice, the trio hit the weight room. Some of the underclassmen went with them tp prove their commitment to the sport to their upperclassmen.

The trio stayed together and worked on their legs. As a catcher, it was very important to have leg strength and stability. Nicole knew this and as a result she had long, toned legs that could squat triple her weight.

After their workout and showers, the girls headed home to eat in their dorms instead of the GC.

Nicole smiled eating her sandwich. She had kicked ass in drills and knew that the spot would be her’s come the end of the week.

Her phone buzzed.

_Wave: Hey how did practice go?_

_Nic: Amazing. I’m totally a shoe in for the position._

_Wave: Glad to hear it! Do you mind if I come over? You weren’t at dinner and I’d love to hear about your practice in person._

Nicole choked a bit on her food at the thought of Waverly in her dorm.

_Nic: Sure, sounds good!_

_Wave: Cool! I’ll be over right away._

Nicole looked about her apartment dorm. The living area was clean. She ran into her room and straightened it out. Then blushed at the thought of Waverly in her room. She heard a knock at the door and tried to contain her heartbeat as she walked over and reached out to open it.

_~Waverly~_

Waverly could feel her heart flutter as she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

The door opened and Waverly smiled at the sight of Nicole.

Nicole’s hair was down past her shoulders, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

She smiled at Waverly. “Come in.”

Waverly walked in and followed Nicole to her couch.

“So tell me about your classes. Must be exciting. Your first college classes ever.” Said Nicole.

Waverly beamed at the mention of her classes. “They were fascinating. I took so many notes. The professors seemed to enjoy me and...”

Nicole smiled and stared at her intently as she blabbered on and on about her day. It was precariously cute and Nicole didn’t want to stop her if she could.

Waverly eventually asked about Nicole’s day and they continued chatting until they decided to put on a movie for the evening. The movie was somewhat long and after a day of practice and two workouts, Nicole felt herself slowly falling asleep. Waverly noticed and watched her drift off. She smiled. She really liked Nicole.

She wondered if her feelings for her were stronger than friend’s ones. She’d only had a few boyfriends before and they weren’t that serious. And she’d never dated a girl. But the thought of Nicole calling Waverly her girlfriend made her head spin. She liked being around Nicole. She watched as Nicole’s chest rose and fell at a rhythm. Waverly scooted closer to the girl and felt so at ease that she felt herself start to drift off into unconsciousness.

Waverly awoke at the sound of Nicole’s voice.

“Waverly, it’s like three in the morning.”

Waverly also noticed Nicole’s hands had wrapped around her sometime during their slumber.

Waverly looked around a little disoriented. Nicole had quickly unwrapped herself from Waverly and stood up next to the couch. Waverly instantly missed the feeling of Nicole next to her.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” Said Nicole.

Waverly smiled. “It’s perfectly fine Nicole. You were tired. I understand. I’ll just head back to my dorm.” Waverly stood up to leave.

Nicole put her arms out and stepped in front of her. “No! um I mean uh you could stay here. I don’t want you walking back so late.”

Waverly almost giggled. She only lived a few dorms down, but seeing the concern on Nicole’s face, she decided to stay. “Sure but I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Nicole ran into her room and returned with some basketball shorts and an old softball shirt.

Waverly knew the clothes would be too big for her petite frame but took them with a smile and walked into the bathroom to change. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_She’s inviting me to stay over. Does that mean she likes me?_

Waverly realized she was overthinking it. Just because Nicole was gay, didn’t mean she liked her. She was just being a good friend, letting her stay over.

She changed and walked outside to find Nicole putting blankets on the couch.

“You can sleep in my bed. I’ll be fine on the couch.” Said Nicole as she put a pillow on the end of the sofa.

“No way Nicole. Your bed’s a queen. There’s room for the both of us.” she said as politely as she could.

Nicole stammered a bit. “Um yeah sure. If that’s what you want.”

Nicole gathered the blankets and walked back into her room as Waverly followed. Waverly watched as Nicole but the extra blankets into her closet and then climbed into her bed. Waverly shut the room door and climbed on the opposite side. She turned to Nicole, her face visible by the lamp being the only source of light in the room.

“Thanks for letting me stay. You’re an awesome friend.” She told Nicole.

Nicole smiled letting her dimples show. “You’re welcome. Night Waverly.”

“Night” chimed Waverly. Being the closet, she reached and turned off the lamp.

Both girls turned over and faced opposite from each other. Waverly felt herself somewhat distracted knowing the redhead was in the bed besides her. She heard Nicole’s breaths become even and knew she had fallen asleep. Waverly turned over, facing Nicole’s back. Waverly smiled at the sleeping girl. And with that she too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have over a decades experience playing softball so I tend to go really into detail about those topics, hope you liked it!


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly decides to bring her confusing feelings about Nicole to her sister. How will Wynonna take it?

_~Waverly~_

It was the front door being opened that caused her to wake up. Waverly heard voices outside Nicole’s bedroom door and footsteps getting louder as they approached the door. Waverly was frightened. Frightened enough to briefly overlook how Nicole had wrapped her arms around her _again_ sometime during the night and was pressed up against her back. Waverly noticed how warm and safe Nicole felt just as the door swung open abruptly.

“ _And I chimed in with a haven’t you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door no!”_ screamed Cameron and Amanda at the top of their lungs as they walked into Nicole’s room and turned on the light.

Nicole did awake to their singing and stared at them in horror along with Waverly.

Cameron’s eyes went wide at the sight of Nicole cuddling Waverly. “Oh my god. We’re so sorry. We didn’t know you had company.”

“Yeah Nicole we’ll just wait for you outside.” Said Amanda hurriedly.

“Guys it’s not what it looks li-.” Nicole tried to get out as they shut the door behind them and went outside.

Waverly turned over to Nicole who was blushing red.

“Waverly I am so sorry. I forgot about our workout for this morning.” She said in her most apologetic voice.

“It’s perfectly fine. Um. Did they think there was something more going on here?” said Waverly as she pointed between Nicole and herself.

Nicole quickly pulled herself away from Waverly.

“Knowing their minds, yeah.” Answered Nicole. “I’m gunna get dressed. You’re welcomed to stay here until breakfast. It is only five.”

“I’ll head back to my dorm now. You can drop me off if you feel it’s safer that way.” Answered Waverly.

Nicole grinned. “Yeah just give me a sec.”

Nicole ran into her bathroom and changed.

Waverly loved seeing Nicole so unease about the situation. It was ridiculously cute. _Cute._ Waverly sighed. She figured a talk with Wynonna was do in the very near future.

Nicole walked out of the bathroom in her gym clothes and grabbed her softball gear.

“Ready?” she asked.

Waverly had already gathered her belongings. “Yep!”.

The pair walked outside together to find Cameron and Amanda talking quietly.

They all four got in Nicole’s car, Waverly in the front. They rode in silence to Waverly’s dorm.

“Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I’ll see all of you later?” said Waverly.

“Anytime. And of course. Have fun at class!” beamed Nicole.

Waverly smiled back and left the vehicle. She watched it drive away and went into her dorm. She was already up and decided to read through some of her textbooks before class.

When it was time for her first class she sent her sister a text.

_Wave: I need to talk to you. It’s important._

_Wy: Say no more Waves. How about at lunch? I’ll take you off campus._

Waverly agreed and mentally prepared herself for the three lectures she had for the day.

_~Nicole~_

“All I’m saying is, you should’ve put a sock on the door or something.” Said Cameron. “We wouldn’t bother you if we knew you had company but I mean, we had no warning Haught.”

They were in the softball facility. Cameron was loading balls onto a tee as Amanda hit.

Nicole sighed. She knew she’d regret giving them her spare dorm key.

“For the millionth time, nothing happened! We watched a movie, fell asleep, and I let her stay over instead of walking back to her dorm so late.” Nicole said flustered.

“Okay so you didn’t sleep with her. But you were, like, glued against her in bed. What were we suppose to think?” said Amanda.

Nicole thought about how she had enveloped herself into Waverly. The feeling of having Waverly in her arms, nothing had ever come close to how happy it made her.

“Hello! Earth to Nicole. It’s your turn to hit!” said Amanda waving the bat in front of Nicole’s face.

Nicole grabbed the bat and began her hitting.

“Okay so if you didn’t sleep with her, then does she even like you? Like _like_ you. Cause most straight girls wouldn’t let you just cuddle with them like that and be okay with it.” Said Cameron.

Nicole took another swing, connecting with the ball on the sweet spot on the bat.

“I honestly don’t know” she replied to Cameron.

But she knew she’d have to find out soon.

“In other news, I have a date with Adriana tonight.” Said Amanda proudly.

Nicole smiled and then looked to Cameron. “And are you taking Reed out somewhere special in the near future?”

Amanda laughed so hard she fell to the floor.

Cameron scowled. “I’m never gunna live it down am I?”

Nicole shook her head. “Never.”

_~Waverly~_

Wynonna had driven her to one of the few restaurants off campus. The settled into a booth across from each other. Once their orders were filled Wynonna looked at her sister with determination.

“Okay so what’s up Waves?” she asked.

Waverly signed. “Wy, I think I’m catching feelings for someone.”

Her sister purred at this. “And who is the lucky fella? Some dork in your AP French class? Or an athlete for the school? If it’s that dick Champ Hardy I’m gunna kick your ass. I heard he had a class with you or something and all he talked about was how hot you are. Pissed me off.”

“No no. Don’t worry Wynonna, I don’t date guys like Champ. Here’s the thing I’m dealing with. It’s not a boy.” She said sheepishly.

Her sister stared at her a moment quizzingly. Then her eyes got wide and her face turned furious. “It’s fucking Crochet isn’t it?! Did she sleep with you. Wait don’t answer that. I’m gunna kill her. If she thinks Bri Reed is psychotic, wait till she sees my crazy ass with a gun.”

Waverly took her sisters hands to calm her down. “No. No Wy it’s not Cameron.”

Wynonna went quiet at that and released a long breath. “Well good then who is it, Amanda? She’s nice Waves but I think she’s really into that Adriana chick so that’s not cool. Didn’t think you talked to her that much bu- “

Waverly stopped her sister from making anymore guesses. “It’s Nicole Wynonna.”

Wynonna stared at her for the longest time before bursting into fits of laughter.

“Oh my god. You have feelings for HAUGHT! It makes so much sense. I see you smiling at her all the time.”

“Wait, so you don’t care? That she’s a girl I mean?” asked Waverly looking down at their food that the waitress just brought.

“Of course, I don’t care. I love Nicole. I’ve even thought about dating her myself a few times.” Said Wynonna jokingly as she dug into her steak.

Waverly glared at her and Wynonna eased up a bit. “Chill Waves. She isn’t yours yet. So what? Do you want me to ask her if she likes you?”

“Oh god no! I don’t even know how to come about this. This is all so new for me Wynonna.” Said Waverly.

Waverly didn’t know what she wanted. She had feelings for Nicole but had no way of knowing if they were reciprocated. If Nicole felt the same, then she had nothing to worry about. But what if Nicole didn’t feel the same. Then Waverly would have to deal with her feelings for as long as they were friends. But Nicole was so nice to her. And cuddled her last night. Twice. She also seemed interested in Waverly. Waverly had caught Nicole staring quite a few times. Waverly figured it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

“Okay, okay. I won’t say anything. But study how she reacts with you. Make it a research project. You like those right? If she seems to project mutual feelings then ask her out. Don’t be a baby Waves.” Said Wynonna.

Waverly took a bite of her food and thought it over for a bit more. “You’re right.”

Wynonna smiled. “I’m always right.”

“Figure out if she likes me.” Waverly blurted out. It just seemed like the best decision.

Wynonna huffed. “Fine okay. I’ll figure it out but you have to bring me donuts for tomorrow morning in return.”

The two sisters agreed on their deal and went back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but necessary.


	5. No Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly confess their feelings for each other. And the varsity list is up...

_~Nicole~_

The first week had gone by so fast. Nicole and her friends had dominated in every drill. Even on Thursday with the live pitching and hitting. It was Friday morning and the girls waited for their coach to unlock the locker room so they could see the varsity list.

Coach Lacey walked over to them with a greeting. She unlocked the doors.

“The list is up inside.” She looked over to Nicole. “Congratulations.”

Nicole’s heart raced. She ran inside to the list with her friends and gawked at it. There it was. Her name. _Catcher- Nicole Haught._ Her friends had made varsity as well and the three jumped and giggled and screamed with joy.

Nicole hurriedly took a picture of the list and sent it to Wynonna, Waverly, Dolls, and Doc.

The majority replied back with an assertion of congratulations. Only one message stood out.

_Wy: Meet me in the trainer’s room right now._

Nicole stared at her phone. She said goodbye to Cameron and Amanda and walked outside to the athletic department. She found her way to the trainer’s room to find Wynonna dressed in her blue work polo and khaki pants. They were alone in the room.

“You could at least help me make some ice bags.” Said Wynonna.

Nicole gulped. And walked over to Wynonna to help transfer the ice from the machine into the small plastic bags.

“I had an interesting conversation with Waves a while back.” said Wynonna, her voice monotone.

Nicole started to blush. _Oh know. Waverly told her I cuddled her. I made her uncomfortable. Oh my god she’s gunna kill me._ Nicole took even breaths.

“What about?” asked Nicole.

“Seems like my baby sister has feelings for you.”

Nicole dropped the ice bag she was holding on the floor. She couldn’t breathe. The girl she’d been obsessed with since the start of the semester had feelings for her.

Wynonna laughed at her actions. “Seems like you feel the same way Haught. I fucking knew it. Anyways, you should ask her out or something. You have my blessing.”

Nicole smiled so hard her dimples showed. “Yeah I’ll get right on that Wy.” Nicole started to leave the room.

“One more thing Haught.”

Nicole turned around. “Yeah?”

“If you hurt my sister, I will end your life. And congrats on making varsity. Oh and I’m throwing another party night. Couples only.” Wynonna said with a wicked grin.

Nicole smiled at the older Earp. “Thanks Wy. Just know I’d never hurt her. And I’ll definitely see you there.”

With that Nicole walked out of the athletic department. She was NSU’s starting catcher and the girl of her dreams had feelings for her. She had some amazing days in her life, but it would be a long time before anything could top that one.

_~Waverly~_

It had been three days since Waverly confessed her feeling about Nicole to Wynonna. Three days and her sister still hadn’t asked if Nicole had mutual feelings. It was tearing Waverly apart. She’d hardly been able to focus in her classes. And having lunch and dinner with Nicole wasn’t exactly peaches either. Waverly noticed the comments Wynonna would make. Or the smirk she’d have on her face after catching Waverly staring at Nicole.

Waverly was happy when Nicole sent the picture of the varsity list. She was even more happy when Nicole asked to meet up with her after dinner with intentions to talk. But she was ecstatic when she got Wynonna’s text that morning.

_Wy: Nicole feels the same._

It was just four words. Four words, and all the stress she had instantly  went away. She couldn’t wait to see Nicole. The lingered stares. The seconds of contact. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her when they slept. All of those feelings would soon mean something. Nicole would be hers.

Waverly went about her day as usual, finishing up her classes and the week’s assignments with it being Friday. She ate dinner at her dorm instead of at the GC so she wouldn’t run into Nicole before their talk scheduled for the afternoon. She didn’t want to see Nicole until they were completely alone. All of her stress and feelings had built up this week, and she wasn’t sure she could keep in the action of kissing her any longer.

Around seven there was a knock on her door.

Nicole practically flew out of her couch to answer it. She opened the door.

“Well hello there.” Said Nicole as she leaned against the doorway.

Waverly felt her heart race as she took in the sight of her. Nicole was in her signature skinny jeans and converses. But she had traded her usual NSU shirt for a plain black T-shirt. Her auburn hair was down past her shoulders. No snapback today, which Waverly was happy to see. She loved Nicole’s hair free and flowing.

“Come in” said Waverly.

Nicole walked into the dorm and headed to the couch followed by Waverly.

“So here’s the deal Waverly.” Said Nicole who was biting her lip nervously.

Waverly stared at her intently. Trying to concentrate on Nicole’s words and not her lips.

“Waverly I like you. Like, really like you. And I know you feel the same.”

Waverly smiled hard and blushed. “I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I didn’t really know how to come about it. I’ve never dated girls or anything.” She said while ducking her head down.

“And I totally understand that and don’t want to rush into anything. I’ve never caught feelings for someone so fast and as strongly as I did with you. I just want to make sure that we’re on the same page. I don’t want to be some experiment to you that you dump to the side of the road a few months in. Before we commit to anything I just need to know you’re on the same level I am.” Nicole said holding eye contact with Waverly.

Waverly grew frantic and worried. She reached out her hand to grab Nicole’s. “Nicole, this isn’t some experiment to me. I’d never mess with your feelings like that. I have strong feelings for you too.”

Nicole let her dimples show. “Since this is so new to you, let’s take this slow okay?”

“That sounds amazing.”

Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly’s hand. “Would you like to go to a party with me tonight? It’s couples only and it’s Wynonna’s doing. It could be a date if you want.”

Waverly squealed. Like actually squealed. “Of course I will!”

Waverly stood up and started pacing around the room. “Okay so I should probably start getting my outfit together. And are we taking my car or yours? Oh and is Amanda and Cameron coming because I quite like them. I should probably text Doc and Dolls about it just in case Wynonna didn’t. She forgets stuff like that an-.”

“Waverly. You’re absolutely adorable when you babble but I need you to calm down just a bit.”

Waverly smiled at Nicole.

Nicole left Waverly promising to return in an hour to head to the party together. Waverly used up all that time getting ready for their date. She wanted to look amazing for Nicole. She decided to wear her favorite black dress. It hugged her body showing off her curves and cut off a few inches past her thighs. Her hair was down and she was feeling free and happy.

~ _Nicole_ ~

Nicole was on cloud nine. Waverly was her girlfriend. _Or wait. Is she?_ Nicole sighed when she realized they never specified that. She was taking things slow with Waverly but did that mean that they didn’t have a label. I mean they were going on a date tonight. Well not a real one. But it was a couple only thing and they were going together. Nicole realized she was overthinking it but decided she did need to talk to Waverly about it after she picked her up.

Nicole looked over her outfit one last time. Khaki skinnies with a burgundy longsleeve shirt that had a few buttons below the collar. She had on burgundy vans to match the shirt. She’d sent pictures of her outfit to Amanda and Cameron for confirmation. Both had said her outfit was fine and that Waverly probably wouldn’t care about what she wore. She checked the time and gathered her things to collect Waverly.

Nicole sat outside Waverly’s dorm in her car and texted her she was there. She knew Waverly might get dressed up but wasn’t prepared for the sight of her on her dorm balcony as she came down the stairs.

Nicole stopped breathing at the sight of her. That dress, so simple but so elegant clinging to every curve Waverly had. It was amazing.

Waverly walked down the stairs and climbed into the passenger seat. She looked Nicole up and down “You look amazing.”

Nicole smiled breathing in the sweet scent of Waverly’s perfume. “Yeah well you look absolutely gorgeous. Jesus Christ I might wreck with you sitting next to me.”

Waverly giggled as Nicole pulled out onto the dorms road and headed towards the gate.

“So I have this question. It’s super cool if you don’t know the answer to it and my feelings won’t be hurt or anything bu-.”

“Look who’s babbling now!” said Waverly.

Nicole laughed. “Okay. Um. So we both know we like each other. And we’re kinda going on a date. Should we label ourselves? I mean, can I call you my girlfriend.”

Waverly blushed. She pondered the question in her head before answering. “Considering this is our first outing together, I would say let’s wait to give ourselves a label.”

Nicole let her face fall a bit which left Waverly to speak again. “Nicole I have really strong feelings for you and everything, and I can’t wait to be able to say you’re my girlfriend, but it’s just a bit too soon.” She said.

Nicole understood completely. It was a bit too soon. “I agree. So no labels.”

Waverly smiled. “No labels.”

They arrived to a sorority house and exited the vehicle together. Nicole noticed that all the other couples ahead of them were holding hands as they entered. Waverly must’ve noticed too and grabbed Nicole’s as they reached the front steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting events are about to go down. Thanks for reading!


	6. Party "Hardy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple faces the infamous Champ Hardy and another surprise guest tonight.

Wynonna and Dolls were at the entrance of the house making sure everyone arriving was a couple.

Wynonna smiled widely as she took in the sight of her sister and Nicole.

“Damn you two look cute as hell together!” said Dolls.

The couple smiled.

“Looking hot Haught.” Said Wynonna who was rewarded with a scowl from her sister.

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand a little tighter as she blushed. “Well thanks Wy. So what’s up with this being a couple only party?

A devilish grin spread across Wynonna’s face. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Wynonna went back to maintaining the gate. Waverly and Nicole chatted with Dolls and then walked inside.

The crowd was lively and music and the smell of alcohol filled the house.

Nicole refused to let go of Waverly’s hand and it was getting a lot of attention from other patrons in the house. Nicole navigated her way through the house until she came across Amanda sitting with Adriana on a couch in the den.

Amanda smiled and pulled up Adriana to her feet. “Nicole, this is Adriana.” She said.

Nicole had never actually met the soccer star but soon learned everything she heard about her was true. Adriana was indeed gorgeous. She had on white skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt that cut off right at her belly button showing off her abs. She was wearing black converses and covering her shirt was a white leather jacket matching her jeans. Her skin was sunkissed. And her hair was completely black falling down her shoulders.

“Nice to meet you Nicole.” Said Adriana with a hint of a Mexican accent.

Nicole caught the accent as soon as Waverly did. “I do believe that is an accent. Hi I’m Waverly, Nicole’s date.” Waverly said shaking Adriana’s hand as well.

Nicole let her dimples show at hearing Waverly announcing that she was her date.

“Yeah I was born in Mexico and moved to the U.S. when I was like three or four.” Said Adriana.

Nicole noticed that Adriana was about the same height as Amanda. They looked cute together.

“Well, well, well, it seems that me and my friends can never miss the opportunity to show off our gay outfits.” Said Cameron walking up to join her friends.

Nicole and Amanda laughed. Amanda was in simple black Nike joggers and a gray Nike hoodie with her hair down. Simple enough but she did look pretty gay. Cameron had gone all out, wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks with a purple bowtie and a purple and black NSU snapback.

“I think you take the cake as looking the gayest Cam.” Said Nicole.

Cameron smiled at that. “Well, I always have to outdo you two. This is Elena, my date for tonight.” She said pulling a shorter blonde girl forward.

The girl looked nervous. “Hi.” She said.

“What about Reed. Won’t she get jealous?” asked Amanda.

Everyone howled with laughter.

Cameron ignored the question. “So anyone else wondering why this was a couples event?” she asked.

As if on cue, the music stopped and she heard a mic plug into the speakers.

“Okay you guys” Wynonna said into the microphone “It’s couples night. So tonight is all about couple games with some alcohol thrown in for good measure.”

Everyone seemed a little excited at Wynonna’s words. “So we have team beer pong, spin the bottle, for shots and not kisses might I add, darts, captain dickhead, and shot-roulette. Have fun, and get drunk!”

The crowd screamed and started to section off to play their games.

“May Adriana and I challenge you and Waverly to beer pong?” asked Amanda.

Nicole looked over to Waverly who smiled and agreed.

Cameron took Elena to play darts.

Waverly of course sucked at beer pong. She just wasn’t coordinated enough to get a shot off. Nicole thought it was the cutest thing ever watching Waverly get fussy over the missed shots. Nicole could only carry the duo so far against the other two superb athletes and ended up losing. Nicole didn’t mind and led Waverly to a couch so they could just talk.

Mid way through their conversation, Champ Hardy sat next to Waverly and tapped her shoulder. Waverly turned to him puzzled.

He grinned. “Look that black dress is calling my name, and I was wondering if I could get you a drink, or bring you back to my dorm, whatever works.” He said.

“Can’t you obviously see I’m talking to my date?” Waverly asked pointing at Nicole.

Champ looked disgusted. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was talking to a fucking homo.”

Nicole stood up and squared up to him. “Would you like me to knock the teeth out of your mouth for speaking to her that way?” People started to turn and look at the scene.

“What? That’s disgusting. She’s too pretty to be with you.” He grabbed Waverly’s wrist. “One night with me and I can make you normal.”

Nicole was losing her temper. “There’s nothing wrong with her you pathetic piece of shit. I smell weed on your clothes Champ. Do I need to notify the athletic director to drug test the rodeo team?”

Champ started to walk away from Waverly and Nicole but not before muttering a final “Dyke!” before he left.

Waverly held Nicole’s hand and tried to calm her down before they heard the shrill voice of Emily Estes. “He’s right you know. It is fucking disgusting.”

Nicole took in a deep breath and turned towards her. “Can you stop with the raging homophobia for one damn minute.”

“I bet Coach Lacey’s a dyke too. Makes sense why she gave that starting spot to you. Are you fucking your way on the varsity list Haught?”

Nicole balled her fist. People were starting to gather around them. “You know very fucking well I earned that spot.”

Waverly stepped in between Emily and Nicole. “Everyone’s had a few drinks tonight. Let’s just calm down.”

“Don’t fucking touch me you Earp trash.” Emily shot at Waverly.

Nicole moved Waverly out of the way and grabbed Emily’s shirt and pushed her back. “Don’t you dare talk to my girlfriend like that you piece of shit.”

After hearing her last name, Wynonna had walked to the site with Doc and Dolls.

Cameron and Amanda had come to the scene and were grabbing Nicole to keep her from fighting.

Emily had fallen to the floor. Nicole walked and towered over her. “You’re a homophobic bitch Estes. No one likes you. I’m surprised you even had a date to this party you fucking heifer.”

Nicole turned around and walked towards her friends. Waverly was looking at Nicole, still in shock from hearing her claim her as her girlfriend. The crowd assumed the exchange was over and had started to disperse. No one even saw Emily get up or cock her arm back as she lunged toward Nicole.

Cameron shouted Nicole’s name to warn her but Waverly had stepped in front of Nicole.

Emily’s fist connected with Waverly’s face and she fell to the ground hard. Nicole saw the scene go down right in front of her. She saw red and lunged towards Emily.

She’d only connected a few punches to Emily when she felt Cameron and Amanda trying desperately to pull her off. Emily’s friends had joined in the fight and Amanda and Cameron had to fend them off leaving Nicole to do her bidding. Nicole continued to throw punches until she heard Wynonna.

“Nicole, Waverly’s hurt. Help her. Please! I’ll take care of this bitch.”

Nicole stopped at the sound of Waverly’s name. She looked up to Wynonna who was furious. Nicole stood up and Wynonna took Nicole’s place fighting Emily and her friends alongside Amanda and Cameron.

Dolls was crouched over Waverly who was still on the floor. Nicole ran to her.

“Waves are you okay?”

Nicole could see the tears running down her face and Waverly held her hand to her cheek.

“No. Can we leave Nicole? I don’t want to be here.” She said in a hurried breath.

“Of course baby.” Said Nicole. She hoped it wasn’t too early to use terms of endearment.

Nicole turned around to see that the fight had been mostly subdued. Wynonna was still furious, screaming at Emily who now had a black eye and gash on her cheek from Wynonna. Doc was carrying Wynonna over his shoulder out of the doors as she screamed her profanities. Amanda had a few cuts and scrapes but Adriana had her hands on Amanda’s cheeks speaking to her softly to calm her down. Cameron’s bowtie and snapback were nowhere to be seen but she had no signs of injury. Emily’s friends we’re pretty bruised from the scuffle.

Nicole and Dolls helped Waverly up. “I got this Dolls, thanks for watching her while I lost my temper.”

“Estes is a bitch. She deserved it.” He said while smiling.

Nicole returned the smile and turned to Waverly. She grabbed her hand and they headed for the exit.

Before leaving the house Nicole locked eyes with Cameron who grinned and gave a slight nod towards them.

Once outside Nicole spotted Adriana and Amanda. Adriana approached Nicole. “Amanda will be fine. I’m gunna take her back to my dorm for the night. That was an interesting fight. Waverly, I hope you feel better soon.” She said sincerely.

Waverly uttered a thank you. She was still crying and it hurt Nicole to see her like that. She led Waverly to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! More will be posted after my trip home this weekend.


	7. Kisses, Bruises, and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly deal with their mess of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I went home for the weekend and just settled back in. There will be another chapter soon I just don't know when. Be patient. I am a college student. Enjoy!

~ _Waverly_ ~

They had sat in the car for a few minutes. Her cheek was throbbing and Waverly could feel it swelling. That punch came out of nowhere and it felt like she’d been slapped with a brick. Waverly was talking to Wynonna in a tearful voice trying to prove that she was okay. Wynonna realized she was as okay as she could be and let her drive off.

Nicole held Waverly’s hand the entire ride to her dorm. She pulled in front of Waverly’s dorm as Waverly finally spoke.

“No Nicole. I want to go to your dorm.”

“Oh. Yeah sure. Whatever you want Waves.”

Nicole drove the short distance to her dorm. She got out of the car and headed to the passenger side to open the door for Waverly. She walked Waverly up the stairs and the duo headed inside.

“Come sit at the table so I can assess the situation.” Nicole said to Waverly.

Waverly followed the orders, still pressing her hand to her cheek. When she sat and finally removed it, Nicole saw the dark purple bruise beginning to form on her right cheek.

“That fucking bitch.” She muttered.

Waverly’s eyes were red from crying. “It’s fine Nicole, it could’ve been so much worse.”

“It’s not fine Waverly. I should’ve stopped it. I should’ve protected you.”

Seeing Nicole so worked up was really sweet. But Waverly understood that Nicole felt like she’d failed her in a way.

Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. “No one saw her coming. It happened too fast. Her fist was aimed for your temple Nicole. That could’ve really hurt you.”

Nicole’s hands were shaking. “Waverly that’s not the point. She hurt you.”

Waverly knew it was too soon to reason with her. Nicole’s adrenaline and temper weren’t quite depleted yet.

Waverly took back her hands and sighed. “Can I get some ice Nicole?”

Nicole moved fast, grabbing a ziploc and filling it with ice from the freezer. She pulled up a chair next to Waverly and held the bag to her slightly swollen cheek.

Nicole tried to break the tension. “I know you were crying but did you see Wynonna being carried out by Doc?”

Waverly giggled. “She has a way of making an entrance, or exit in this case.”

Nicole smiled and put her hand over Waverly’s. “How bad does it hurt?”

“It’s only throbbing a little Nicole.”

“What can I do to make it better?” she asked staring into Waverly’s eyes.

Nicole seemed very sincere with her question and Waverly replayed the night in her head. Nicole had reacted so quickly to defend her from not one, but two people tonight. She hadn’t even thought twice about the repercussions of fighting Emily. Nicole just did it. She was her protector and Waverly hadn’t forgotten about her being called her girlfriend.

Waverly’s eyes were filled with desire. She removed the ice from Nicole’s hand and put it on the counter. Nicole looked at her with confusion. Waverly stood up and pulled Nicole to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her into her, locking her lips with hers.

Nicole tensed at first but quickly stopped at the feeling of Waverly’s lips moving against hers. She reached up and cupped Waverly’s cheek, careful not to press too hard to hurt her. After a while both girls pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes.

Waverly smirked. “So I hate to bring it up, but I did hear you call me your girlfriend tonight.”

Nicole smiled to show her teeth and dimples. “I’m sorry. But when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait. I want you to be mine Waverly. And I want everyone to know that.”

Waverly knew they agreed on no labels. But you don’t just take a punch for someone you don’t care for. And Waverly cared for Nicole deeply and knew the feeling was mutual.

Waverly felt the warmth from Nicole’s words travel throughout her body and smiled. “Well then miss Haught, it seems only fair that I call you my girlfriend as well.”

“Please do miss Earp.” Nicole said before smiling and planting a chaste kiss to Waverly’s lips.

“Do you wanna get out of that dress?” asked Nicole.

Waverly blushed hard. “Um sure yeah. Some sweats and one of your tees will be just fine.” Answered Waverly.

Nicole kissed Waverly’s left cheek and walked toward her room returning moments later with said clothes.

“I’ll be right back.” Said Waverly heading for the bathroom.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her to examine her face in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying but the bruise on her cheek wasn’t as bad as she thought. It was a dark purple but the ice had made some of the swelling go down. Waverly changed and headed back out to find Nicole in her PJ’s in her bed.

“I figured we could both use some rest after tonight’s events.” Said Nicole.

Waverly walked over and joined Nicole in her bed. “I am pretty exhausted.”

Nicole laughed and turned out her lamp before pulling the blankets over the both of them.

After lying for a few minutes, Waverly realized Nicole’s dorm was freezing.

“Considering you’re my girlfriend now Nicole, I would appreciate a cuddle budd-.” Waverly tried to get out.

Nicole had already pulled Waverly into her and was nuzzling her neck. “You don’t have to tell me twice Waves.”

Waverly smiled. Despite tonight’s events, she felt very happy. She was safe in Nicole’s arms and never felt more at ease in her life.

“Goodnight Nicole.”

“Goodnight Waverly”

The two girls fell asleep cuddled up together.

~ _Nicole~_

The stream of light from the window had caused her to wake. Nicole turned her head groggily and was hit with the scent of Waverly’s hair. She smiled, then grimaced as she remembered the party last night.

So much had gone wrong in such a short amount of time. Nicole was disappointed in herself. Their first outing together ended in complete disaster.

Waverly suddenly turned and rolled onto Nicole’s chest. She nuzzled herself into the crook of Nicole’s neck.

The memory of their first kiss enveloped Nicole’s mind. Maybe the night wasn’t _too_ bad of a disaster. She looked down at Waverly. The bruise on her cheek was lighter than it was the night before thanks to the ice. Aside from the bruise, Nicole decided Waverly looked absolutely adorable cuddled up to her chest, sound asleep.

The moment was interrupted with the sound of Nicole’s text notification.

Nicole flinched and then relaxed, trying to not wake up Waverly, but with the mix of her movements and her phone alert continuously going off, her motives went in vain.

Waverly lifted her head and looked towards Nicole’s phone on the nightstand. “Are you gunna get that?”

Nicole sighed. “Yeah I’m sorry. I should’ve put it on silent.” She said as she moved Waverly to the side to answer it.

“It’s fine” said Waverly sleepily.

Nicole had been flooded with messages from Cameron, Amanda, and Wynonna.

They wanted to meet up at the GC. Nicole checked the time. It was almost eleven.

“You up for some food Waverly?”

Waverly was already sitting up, stretching and yawning.

“Sure.” She said.

Nicole stood up to head to the bathroom. She gasped when she felt how bruised she was from the fight last night.

Waverly noticed and jumped to Nicole’s side. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Just a little sore.” Answered Nicole as she lifted her shirt to see the damage.

There were bruises along her ribs and towards her back from where Emily had hit her.

Waverly looked at them and ran her fingers over the purple skin. She had a look of sadness over her face. Nicole dropped her shirt at the touch of Waverly. “It’s fine Waves. They’re not deadly.”

Waverly smiled softly and stood on her toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “I know. I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” She said.

“Neither do I.” said Nicole as she cupped Waverly’s cheek tenderly.

Both girls went through their morning routine. After they were dressed they went to Nicole’s car to head to the GC.

They walked hand in hand into the café. After they gathered some food on their trays, they looked into the dining area to find their friends, who were in a huge corner booth towards the back of the building.

They walked to them and slid into the booth.

Amanda, Cameron, Wynonna, and Dolls were eating in silence as the duo joined them. Nicole figured Doc was at rodeo practice.

“How are you feeling baby girl?” Wynonna asked Waverly.

“It didn’t bruise as bad as I thought it would.” Said Dolls

“Nicole took really good care of me last night Wy. It’s a little sore, but I’m fine.” Answered Waverly. “How are you three?” she asked Wynonna, Cameron, and Amanda.

“Oh I’m perfectly fine after kicking that bitches ass last night.” Said Wynonna causing a few laughs from the table.

“And you two?” asked Nicole looking at her friends.

Amanda smiled. The scratches and bruises were still evident on her face. “We’re fine Nicole. Seriously.”

“You two didn’t have to get involved in that. I lost my cool. Everything just happened so fast.” Nicole said frustrated.

“Dude. We did what we had to do. Este’s friends were targeting you. They could’ve killed you or something if we didn’t help.” Said Cameron.

“What if we lose our positions? I would never be able to forgive myself for that, Cam.”

Cameron laughed and shook her head. “Nicole, there was a lot of witnesses that saw Emily instigate the fight. She threw the first punch. She would get kicked off the team entirely if she snitched. In fact, if she told we’d already be hearing from Coach Lacey. Everything’s fine.”

Cameron was right. Emily would get the worst punishment being that she did start the fight. And if anyone was alerted about it, they would already have been notified. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.

“You guys are really good friends, you know that?” Nicole said to Cameron and Amanda. “You too Wy.”

“Just thanks for helping my sister Haught. But Waverly, don’t go taking punches for anyone ever again. Seeing you hit the floor like that was terrifying.” Said Wynonna as she shivered.

“I’ll try my best.” Said Waverly looking at Nicole. “I just couldn’t sit back and let it happen.”

Wynonna smiled. “I understand. Let’s get off this topic. I’d like to pretend the night ended with us drunk and happy.”

Dolls laughed. “You did end up drunk and happy Wynonna.”

She smiled at the table. “You’re right. Absolutely right. I had to congratulate myself for the ass kicking I I have!”

“Oh my god!” screamed Amanda.

Everyone looked at her with puzzled looks. Amanda was pointing towards the opposite direction. They all turned to find what she was pointing at, and when they did they all practically died of laughter. Except Cameron.

Bri Reed was going through the deli line getting her food. She was wearing not only the snapback Cameron had on last night, but Cameron’s bowtie was around her neck as well.

Waverly was leaning back into Nicole. Both girls were red-faced laughing. Wynonna had her head on the table pounding it with her fist unable to speak. Dolls and Amanda were actually crying at the sight. Cameron had her hands over her face, too embarrassed to speak.

Nicole looked at her friends in their fits of laughter. She reached and locked her hand into Waverly’s. The moment was so pure. Too pure to speak. She committed the moment to memory and was so happy she was there, taking it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! You guys can reach me at my tumblr if you wanna chat! My username is :runzwithscizzorz.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly embark on a date with Amanda and Adriana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter. I have a bit of a break from school so I'll try to update more during it.

_~Waverly~_

It had been a month since that dreadful night. It had almost been forgotten by everyone. Everyone except Nicole. Waverly knew Nicole never forgave herself for that night. It was a touchy subject they never talked about. Waverly didn’t have to talk to Nicole about it to know how she felt. But it was something that Nicole would deal with overtime and Waverly understood that.

Waverly had fallen into the basic college routine. She went to her classes, she ate with her friends and girlfriend. She did social activities. She was happy. Really happy.

Both girls had tried to take their relationship slowly but failed miserably at it. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But that didn’t really bother Waverly. She loved everything about Nicole and enjoyed every moment they were together. She was happy to drive to the end of Nicole’s practices and converse with the other boyfriends or girlfriends of the team as she waited for Nicole to leave the locker room. She loved showing her study group pictures of Nicole when they asked if she was seeing anyone. And she loved talking to Wynonna about Nicole. She relished in the fact that Nicole was hers and no one else’s.

Tonight they were going with Amanda and Adriana for a double date and Waverly couldn’t wait.

_~Nicole~_

With the help of Cameron and Amanda, Nicole had almost gotten over the events from that party. She ran it over in her mind constantly and knew if she had to do it over, she wouldn’t do anything differently. It was something that happened and she knew she couldn’t change it. Waverly was still with her. They still laughed and kissed and cuddled. They were a couple and that fight hadn’t changed anything. Nicole thought it had even brought them closer.

Coach Lacey never knew about the fight. And Nicole was glad Emily was smart enough to never bring it up.

Nicole enjoyed the varsity practices. She loved her position greatly. Emily was the varsity designated hitter unfortunately. So Nicole only had to deal with her for batting practice. Emily didn’t speak to Nicole anymore or Cameron or Amanda.

Nicole did notice how Emily would stand off with her friends. They were always whispering and glancing to Nicole. It was suspicious but Nicole waved it off and kept her distance. She didn’t plan on getting into any drama in the near future.

After a two hour long practice she showered and said her goodbyes to her teammates as she walked outside the locker room. Nicole knew she’d never get tired of seeing Waverly at her jeep, beaming at the sight of Nicole.

“Hey cutie!” Nicole called out.

Waverly ran and jumped into Nicole. It took Nicole by surprise and she dropped her softball bag to catch her balance. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

Waverly kissed Nicole and looked into her eyes. “Always.” She simply answered.

“So let me go get dressed and we’ll head to Amanda’s dorm, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Said Waverly.

They got into Waverly’s jeep and headed to Olympus.

It only took Nicole ten minutes to get ready being she already showered. She decided on skinny jeans, white converses, and a white button up shirt. After exiting her room, she smiled at the sight of Waverly on the couch. Waverly was wearing her jeans, sandals, and blue long sleeve dress shirt. It didn’t really matter how Waverly dressed, Nicole was always breathless when she saw her.

“Ready to go?” Waverly asked.

“Yup baby.”

The went outside and walked the short distance to Amanda and Cameron’s dorm. Nicole walked inside with Waverly trailing behind.

Cameron and Adriana were on the couch engaged in an intense game of FIFA.

“This isn’t fair! You have too much experience on your side Adriana!” said Cameron angrily.

Nicole laughed at the ridiculously high lead Adriana had on Cameron.

Adriana just giggled, keeping her attention on the game.

Waverly sat down next to Adriana and Nicole walked over to join Amanda at the kitchen counter.

“You guys ready to go?” she asked Amanda.

“Yeah we’re all set.”

Waverly smiled and turned to Cameron. “And what are your plans for tonight Cam?”

Cameron laughed. “I’ll be spending the night eating pizza rolls and killing some zombies.” She said while changing the game in the play station from FIFA to Black Ops 3.

“Sounds like a good night. You’re not gunna invite anyone over?” Waverly asked.

“Like Reed?” answered Adriana prompting some laughs and earning a kiss from Amanda.

Cameron huffed. “Joke of the century. Have fun you guys.”

The couples said their goodbyes and walked outside to pile into Amanda’s car.

They started to head off campus.

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” asked Waverly.

“Nic and I thought you two ladies would enjoy dinner and some bowling.” Answered Amanda.

Waverly smiled and laced her fingers into Nicole’s.

Amanda pulled them into Roy’s Steakhouse for their meal.

Their dinner went well. All four girls genuinely enjoyed each other’s company and the conversation seemed endless between them. After their dinner they headed to PetroBowl.

They got their bowling shoes and split into teams. Nicole and Adriana were playing against Amanda and Waverly.

“Don’t mean to brag you guy’s, but I’m pretty good at sticking my fingers into things.” Said Adriana.

“What a lame joke.” Said Amanda.

Nicole smiled at Waverly. She noticed Waverly was a decent bowler. And she looked absolutely adorable in her bowling shoes.

“Okay so it’s Team Gay vs. Team Ace and Bi.” Said Nicole.

“Why do our team names have to be based on our sexualities?” asked Waverly.

“Because it’s more fun that way.”

The girls went on to play and both teams were neck and neck. Team Gay was only trailing by twenty points.

“Haught you better step your ass up! I don’t like losing!” said Adriana.

“God, you’re so angst, is that how you act on the soccer field?” Nicole asked.

Amanda started giggling. “Tell them your red-card story.”

Adriana joined the giggling with her girlfriend. “So I’ve only been red-carded once in my entire career, and it was for barking at a girl during a penalty kick.”

Waverly and Nicole laughed. “Barking? Like a dog?” asked Waverly.

“My coach told us to distract her and it was the first thing I thought of!” retorted Adriana.

“Cute story.” Said Nicole.

“Very cute.” Said Amanda.

The girls finished their game. Nicole and Adriana couldn’t catch up and lost. They both pouted the entire ride back to the campus.

“We had fun. We should do it again in the near future!” said Waverly.

“Definitely! Have a good night you two.” Said Adriana.

Nicole and Waverly said their goodbyes and headed to Waverly’s dorm.

~ _Waverly~_

“Are you staying the night?” Waverly asked as she shut her dorm door.

“Depends. Is Wynonna gunna interrupt us again for the umpteenth time this week?” asked Nicole pulling Waverly into her.

Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck. “She’s with Doc and Dolls. They traveled with the rodeo team to go watch them compete at Middleton State. They won’t be back till Sunday.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Said Nicole as she pressed her lips to Waverly’s.

Waverly never got used to the feeling of kissing Nicole. It was always a tingling feeling. Traveling throughout her body. She lost herself in the feeling of it. High off the euphoria.

She pushed Nicole into her room door. She worked her way down Nicole’s neck, leaving marks and earning a series of moans from the red head.

Waverly opened her room door and pushed Nicole inside. She turned and closed it and then felt a warm presence behind her. Nicole’s lips were next to her ear.

“You look so fucking hot in those jeans baby.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly smiled and turned to look into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I think they’d look hotter on the floor.”

Nicole looked at her hungrily and kissed her.

Hands were everywhere, trying desperately to remove articles of clothing. Nicole worked both girls back into Waverly’s bed.

Both girls had no shirts and were taking advantage of the exposed skin, each running heir nails over the others back and stomach.  Nicole rolled Waverly underneath her and began kissing her neck and collar bone. She made her way to Waverly’s hips and removed her jeans and panties.

Nicole bit Waverly’s hipbones stifling moans.

She then positioned herself between Waverly’s legs and peeked up towards her girlfriend, after receiving a nod of approval, she put her mouth on Waverly and Waverly lost herself entirely.

After a few hours of their evening activity. Both girls laid together cuddled up.

“I can’t think of a better way to end this night. It’s just so perfect.” Said Waverly.

“You’re perfect.” Said Nicole.

Waverly kissed her and then turned off the lamp. She buried herself into Nicole and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short. Just a filler chapter.


	9. Donuts and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lame title, I know. Midterms are approaching and Wynonna and Nicole head to the library to study when the run into a surprise guest.

~ _Nicole_ ~

The middle of their first semester was hastily approaching. Nicole had grown into a vigorous routine of practices, classes, dates, and study sessions. She loved that her girlfriend was a very helpful tutor. Even if they did get distracted most of the time.

Midterms were approaching and Nicole had formed a study group with Wynonna and Dolls. They all took the same classes because of their identical majors. She was currently with them now, on a Friday night instead of with Waverly.

“Oh my god. Someone put me out of my misery please!” shouted Wynonna as she flipped another page of her textbook.

Nicole was having a hard time focusing on her work herself. She was trying to ignore her phone that was constantly going off with texts from Waverly. She knew if she looked at it, she’d abandon studying all together and opt out to go see her girlfriend.

“It’s not that bad Wy. You have two more chapters to read and then you’re done for the night.” Said Dolls.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Actually, Nic and I have to go to the library to work on our stupid research project because someone’s been stuck up Waverly’s ass too much to help me with it!”

Nicole giggled at Wynonna’s words. They were true of course. The couple had tried to distance themselves as much a possible from each other but they failed miserably. They weren’t an annoying PDA couple, though. Everyone seemed to enjoy the company of the two.

“You’re just lucky you got paired up with me Wynonna. I’ll make sure we get an A.” said Nicole.

“Yeah but I would’ve been done already if I had Dolls as my partner, Haught.”

“Only because I would’ve done all the work Wynonna.” Said Dolls.

Wynonna smiled. “Exactly.”

The three continued their readings for a few more minutes until Wynonna stood up to raid her mini-fridge. Nicole stood up to stretch and Dolls tried to move out of Wynonna’s way. They were in Wynonna’s dorm in the Trenches and it was a small room with two beds and two desks. There was very limited walking space and Nicole’s tall frame hated feeling constricted.

Wynonna bumped into Nicole and Dolls on her way back to her spot on the floor.

“Jesus Christ Wy, Harry Potter had more room in his damn cupboard under the fucking stairs than your pathetic excuse of a dorm.” Said Nicole.

“Hey. Don’t bad mouth my place of living. I’m sorry it doesn’t meet your standards that Olympus has set for you but this is how Dolls and I live.” Retorted Wynonna.

“We could’ve met at my dorm. It has a living room. With a couch and chairs and a coffee table for crying out loud.” Said Nicole.

“Yeah but Waverly’s there. So you would be occupied with her, then Wynonna would lose interest and then the study group and night would be wasted.” Said Dolls.

Nicole realized he did have a point. She checked the time on her phone. It was ten. The library closed at midnight.

“Alright Wy. Finish your donut and then let’s head to the library. We only have one case file to research so we should knock it out tonight.”

Wynonna answered with a mouth of donut. “Okay Haught.”

Wynonna wouldn’t leave her box of donuts in her dorm so Nicole reluctantly let her bring them into her car. They drove to the library.

There was only a few cars on account of it being a Friday night. Wynonna took a deep breath and leaned her head back on the car seat.

“I hate everything.”

“Wynonna. It’s not gunna be that bad. C’mon. Get out.”

“No just shoot me.” Said Wynonna as she pouted out her lip and looked at Nicole with the saddest most pitiful face she could muster.

Nicole grabbed a donut out of Wynonna’s box and threw it at her face.

Wynonna didn’t even flinch as it hit her and slid down into her lap. Nicole laughed at the white powder mark on Wynonna’s face as she opened her door and left her car.

The girls entered the library and sat at an open table towards the back. They both had books they gathered from the shelves and were scanning for basic information to take notes. After a while, when they had finished a majority of their notes, they took a little break.

“So, Waverly and you are quite serious now huh.”

“Quite serious. I mean, I’d marry her right now if I could, ya know?” said Nicole half-jokingly. They were _really_ serious. Nicole had a deep affection for her like no one else and she knew the feelings were reciprocated. They clicked in every possible way and Nicole couldn’t imagine being with someone else in any other period in time.

Wyonna smiled. “You make her really happy. And, I wouldn’t want it any other day. When y’all do decide to get married or whatever, you definitely have my blessing.”

Nicole couldn’t decide if Wynonna was joking or not but smiled anyways. “Well thanks Wy. I promise, I’ll take good care of her. As long as she’ll let me.”

“You’re already doing a pretty good job of that Nicole.”

They went back to their note-taking.

They worked until they heard the closing announcement over the intercom.

“I can’t believe we actually finished that.” Said Wynonna as she put her notebook into her bag.

“I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.”

The girls were the only ones left in the library besides one worker. He locked the doors behind them as they stepped outside. Nicole’s car was the only one in the middle of the parking lot.

“It’s kinda cold.” Said Wynonna. She had wrapped her leather jacket tighter around her.

“Don’t be a tit, the wind it barely blowing.” Said Nicole.

They started walking towards her car in the deserted parking lot. Halfway there, Nicole noticed movement towards the back of the lot.

“What the hell…” said Wynonna as multiple figures in black hoodies started approaching them from the back of the lot.

“Okay…” said Nicole. She turned around to find more figures. They were coming from all directions now. Trapping them.

“What the actual fuck is this shit.” Said Wynonna.

A bigger figure stepped out in front of the rest when the others were grabbing distance from Nicole and Wynonna.

“Emily?” said Nicole recognizing her face from the hoodie.

“Hey dyke. You didn’t think I’d actually let you get away from jumping me with your friends?” said Emily pulling down her hood.

“You fucking idiot. No one jumped you. I just kicked your ass. It was a fair fight.” Said Wynonna.

Emily laughed. “Well, it sucks to suck doesn’t it Earp.”

Nicole looked at the figures faces. She didn’t recognize any of them. They were all girls but none of them were on their softball team. No one would help them out of this.

“This is bullshit Estes. There’s nine of you and two of us. Even your dad can’t help you get out of this one.”

“That’s the beauty of it, I’m transferring to Easton State. Meet my new teammates.” Emily said.

Nicole’s mind started to race. “Emily c’mon. This feud between you and I is over then. You’re leaving. There’s no beef between us anymore.”

“Shut up you conceited bitch. This isn’t about you and I. This is between me and Earp”

Wynonna crinkled her nose. “The fuck? Me?”

“Yes you. You made a fool out of me. No one gets away with doing that to an Estes.”

Nicole stepped in front of Wynonna instinctively. “I’m not going to let you hurt her.”

Emily grinned wickedly. “You don’t have a fucking choice.”

Nicole then felt a hard and cold object slam onto her head. She fell, dazed and weary as hands grabbed her. She managed to stand up but was forced to her knees by the hooded girls. One of them lifted up her head to force her gaze towards Wynonna.

Wynonna and Emily were only inches away from each other. “Well, I’m not gunna make this easy for you.” Said Wynonna.

Emily laughed sinisterly and snapped her fingers. The remaining six girls threw themselves at Wynonna. She tried to defend herself but she was shortly brought to the ground. They kicked and punched her all over. Wynonna screamed at each blow that connected with her body. Nicole screamed and begged them to stop as the blows and kicks continued. She felt tears running down her face.

Emily laughed. “How pathetic Haught. What, are you dating this one too?”

Nicole felt the rage began to build and started to struggle against her captors hold. All of her efforts went in vain, though. She could do nothing but watch as they beat her. Nicole hated herself at that very moment. Wynonna wasn’t only one of her best friends on that campus, but that was Waverly’s family.

The beating continued for a few minutes until Wynonna’s screams stopped and her body went still.

The girls stepped away from her as Emily approached. She lifted Wynonna’s head. “Hope you learned your lesson you trash.” Emily and the rest of her girls ran away towards the darkness.

Nicole scrambled to Wynonna and pulled her head into her lap. “Wy?” she asked. Wynonna’s eyes were shut. Even in the dark she could see the bloody mess of her face.

Nicole grabbed her phone and called 911. For all she knew, Wynonna was bleeding internally and Nicole didn’t want to take the chance to transport her to the hospital. She took a deep breath and dialed Waverly’s number.

“Hey cutie, are you almost done with your study group?”

“Baby, there’s been an accident. A really bad accident.”

Nicole could hear the shift change in Waverly’s voice.

“What? Where are you? What happened? Is everything okay?”

“I’m at the library parking lot. It’s bad. Waverly, Wynonna’s hurt. I’ll explain everything later but I think you should head over here.”

“I’m already in my jeep. I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Waverly had hung up. Nicole heard her crying through the phone. She could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance. Wynonna’s eyes had opened just a bit.

“Nic..”

“Wy? Everything’s going to be fine okay? The ambulance is almost here.”

Wynonna’s voice was barely a whisper. “Everything hurts.” She said as she stifled a sob.

“I know. I know Wy and I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

The ambulance was pulling up next to them now, just as Waverly’s jeep made it’s way onto the parking lot.

Waverly exited her jeep and was running as the paramedics were loading Wynonna onto a stretcher.

“Nicole what the fuck happened?!”

Waverly ran to her sister on the gurney. She gasped at the sight of the blood and wounds. “Wynonna. Oh my god.” She grabbed her sister’s hand. “It’s gunna be okay.”

Nicole was in some sort of shock. She was still processing what was going on. A paramedic was asking her questions about the gash in her head. Nicole hadn’t realized she was bleeding.

“Ma’am, you’re going to need stitches. I’d advise you’d ride in the ambulance as well.”

“Oh, oh okay.”

Waverly was crying and pacing frantically in the parking lot.

“Waves, I don’t want you driving like this okay? Call Cameron and Amanda. Have them drive you. I’ll make sure Wynonna’s okay at the hospital. Try to calm down. Please, baby.”

Waverly hugged Nicole and took out her phone to call. “I’ll see you in a bit Nic.”

Nicole loaded up into the ambulance and sat down next to Wynonna. The doors shut and they were headed off campus.

The paramedics were assessing Wynonna. From what Nicole could hear and process, it didn’t sound good.

Once they reached the hospital Wynonna was rushed by doctors. A nurse told Nicole to wait in the ER to get her stiches but she didn’t want to leave Wynonna until she knew the full damage. She watched as they tore off her shirt and felt her abdomen.

“It’s rigid. She needs surgery.”

 _Surgery._ This was bad. This was very bad.

They pushed Wynonna away through the ICU doors. Nicole was directed into the ER to receive her stitches. As soon as they were done, she ran to the waiting room to find Dolls, Doc, Amanda, Adriana, Cameron, and an extremely emotional Waverly.

“Babe!” screamed Waverly as she ran into Nicole’s arms.

Nicole couldn’t stop herself from crying. “Waves, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Waverly pulled herself back. “Her spleen is ruptured. They said her spleen is ruptured with other internal damage, what the fuck happened Nicole?”

Nicole took a deep breath and tried to explain everything that had happened.

Cameron scoffed. “That fucking bitch Estes. I’ll kill her. I’ll fucking kill her.”

Dolls was furious. “I should of went with you guys to the library. I could’ve stopped it.” He threw his fist into a nearby wall.

Waverly was quiet now. Letting her tears fall.

“Nicole I think those policemen want a statement” said Adriana pointing behind the group.

Nicole went off to answer the questions. She didn’t leave any detail out. She named Estes. The policemen told Nicole that since Estes didn’t actually assault Wynonna herself, that there was a slim chance that she’d be charged. And Nicole didn’t know any of the other figures to name. She was frustrated with herself as the police left. Nicole let it all happen. She felt a hand on her shoulder. And turned to Amanda.

“Nicole I know how you are, and this is nothing like what happened at the party all those months ago. They stunned you with a fucking pipe and held you down. Even if you had tried to fight them, y’all were outnumbered. There was absolutely nothing you could have done.”

Nicole took a deep breath. “What the fuck am I suppose to say to Waverly. I watched her sister get beat to an inch of her life and couldn’t stop it.”

“Nicole pull yourself together damnit. Waverly needs you right now. Go be with her and stop beating yourself up over this.”

Nicole nodded to herself and walked to Waverly. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her into an embrace.

“Waverly I’m sorr-“

“Stop. Just stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just hope she’s okay.” Said Waverly as she fell apart into Nicole’s arms.

The group waited for over an hour until a doctor brought in new information.

“Waverly Earp?” he called.

The entire group stood up as Waverly approached him.

He looked down at her and smiled. “She’s going to be okay. We removed her spleen and cleaned her cuts. She’s deeply bruised and concussed, but there’s no broken bones. She’ll be woken up shortly if you’d like to see her. He then looked at the rest of them. “Nice to see such caring friends.”

Nicole released a deep breath. Wynonna was okay. Well not okay, but she wasn’t dead. Waverly turned towards her and grabbed her hand. They began to walk to Wynonna’s room.

They all entered and surrounded Wynonna’s bed. Her head was wrapped with a bandage and her cuts had been cleaned. She looked a lot better than she did the last time Nicole saw her. They waited around her bed in silence until she began to stir.

“Waavvee…”

Waverly grabbed Wynonna’s hand. “I’m right here Wy.”

Wynonna’s eyes opened. She looked around as she gathered her bearings. Her eyes locked onto Nicole’s. Her voice was just above a whisper.

“Haught.”

“Yeah Wynonna?” said Nicole.

“My donuts are still in your car.”

Everyone laughed as the tension settled in the room.

“Glad to know you’re okay baby.” Said Dolls as he grabbed Wynonna’s unoccupied hand.

“What the fuck, since when have y’all been a couple?” asked Doc.

“None of your fucking business brokeback mountain.” Said Wynonna.

The doctor came in shortly after to update Wynonna and Waverly on her situation. Wynonna would have to stay at the hospital for atleast a week for post-op and test for her concussion.

Dolls insisted that Waverly take Nicole home while he stayed at the hospital.

“Don’t worry Waverly. Take care of Nicole, she did get hit with a pipe.” He joked.

And her head really fucking hurt because of it. Whoever hit her must have been a varsity batter. Waverly had agreed and promised to see Wynonna in the morning.

Once back to Nicole’s dorm, she quickly changed. Her clothes were full of blood and she desperately wanted to get rid of anything that eluded the night’s events.

She quickly took a shower and climbed into her bed next to Waverly.

“Waves. I really am sorry about tonight. You don’t understand how horrible I feel about it.”

“Nicole. You have to stop blaming yourself for this. Okay? Wynonna was assaulted. But she’s okay, we’ve been through worse.”

Nicole played those words over in her head. She knew Wynonna and Waverly didn’t have the best upbringing. They were raised by an alcoholic father for most of their childhoods until being relocated with an aunt.

Nicole gathered Waverly into her arms and pulled her close. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen in my life. And just sitting there, detained. It was horrible. That feeling won’t go away. It’s just how I am, and I’ll forever be sorry.”

“I understand Nicole. It’s been a rough night but we’ve gotten through those together. Let’s rest okay?”

“Okay and Waverly?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Nicole.” Said Waverly. She kissed Nicole deeply and then shut off the light before rolling back into Nicole.

Nicole closed her eyes. This night was horrendous, in every way possible. Yet Waverly was still in her arms. She decided that had to mean something. Something good.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is discharged from the hospital and decides to enter her group of friends into a classic Nerf Gun War. Will their team come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter idea in mind since I started this fic. It was so fun to write.

_~Waverly~_

The week following the Emily incident was decidedly, the most stressful week of college that Waverly had ever experienced by far. She learned a lot about herself in that week, and also learned her sister was ridiculously needy. Wynonna had to be entertained constantly and it was really taking a toll on her considering it was the week of her first midterms.

She had spent as much time in the hospital with Wynonna, listening to everything the doctor had told them and forwarding the information to her Aunt Gus. She played games with Wynonna and brought her food. Wynonna was recovering at a steady rate and seemed to enjoy missing the week of her midterms. Sometimes Dolls would show up with donuts to give Waverly a break and she appreciated that. She loved her sister, but there was only so much conversation they could have or TV they could watch.

What she really appreciated the most that week was Nicole. Nicole never seemed to not amaze Waverly. She had been extremely considerate of Waverly’s actions that week. Nicole had brought her coffee and food when Waverly had been too occupied with Wynonna. She helped her study. She supported her to the maximum ability and Waverly seemed to fall even more in love with her as that week persisted. Waverly learned so much about Nicole’s character and was happy to be her girlfriend.

Wynonna was discharged on Friday, a week from her incident. She still had some visible bruises and walked with some discomfort. But everything had healed up pretty well. Waverly had picked her up.

“Waves, you ready to go to the Gladiator Nerf Gun War?” asked Wynonna as she climbed into Waverly’s jeep.

Waverly narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Wynonna, you just had your spleen removed. You’re not going run around and shoot foam darts at people. You’re supposed to take it easy.”

Wynonna laughed. “I’ve been in a bed for a week. C’mon Waverly. You can’t make me miss the Nerf War! It’s the best stress reducer for midterms.”

“You didn’t even take your midterms!”

“But I am next week so I’m getting rid of all the stress now. It doesn’t matter what you say, I already entered us in as a team. Didn’t your girlfriend tell you?”

Waverly was too busy this week for Nicole to bother her with anything about the Nerf War. And if she had told her Wynonna planned on being in it, it would’ve pissed her off entirely.

Waverly looked at her sister and sighed. “There’s nothing I can say to stop you, can I?”

Wynonna smiled. “Nope. Now let’s head back to campus. I have to brief our team. We’re taking that trophy this year!”

Waverly rolled her eyes and drove back to NSU’s campus.

She was instructed by Wynonna to bring them to Cameron and Amanda’s dorm.

She was surprised to find Nicole, Doc, Dolls, and Adriana among Cameron and Amanda.

“Woah, why is everyone here?” asked Waverly.

“I told you. I’m briefing everyone for the Nerf War.” Said Wynonna.

Waverly took a seat next to Nicole on the couch. Quickly Waverly realized she didn’t know a thing about the annual Gladiator Nerf War. She only knew it consisted of a giant battle between teams made from the students using Nerf guns. Wynonna seemed to notice Waverly’s confusion and started briefing everyone.

“Okay so you know how important I take this fucking Nerf War. So the teams are made up of eight people. I have selected you eight because of your athletic abilities, except for Waverly of course. There are a few basic rules. Dolls?” said Wynonna.

Dolls stood up and put a giant box on the coffee table in the center of the living room.

“Okay so basically we all have these fancy vests they give each team. If you’re hit by a dart three times, then you’re out. Your vest has a special alarm that will sound when it’s been hit by three darts. Yes, I know it’s fancy and this is why the entrance fee for the team was 300 dollars apiece. But luckily this team is filled with people from some wealthy families.” Said Dolls.

The group laughed. Excitement started to fill the air.

“So, everyone gets a vest and everyone gets a pair of safety glasses. Oh, and we have team shirts.” Wynonna said as she started passing out their glasses and red shirts.

“Revenants? We’re the revenants? Why?” said Adriana.

“Because we’re all sinners in one way or another and are definitely going to hell.” Joked Cameron.

Waverly looked around at her excited friends. She knew she’d be the first one out on the team.

“So how do we win?” she asked.

“Last player standing wins for their team. So, basically we just have to eliminate everyone else. The good thing about the outrageous entrance fee is that there’s only two other teams. We have a pretty good shot at winning.” Said Wynonna.

Doc checked the time. “We should be heading to the soccer field then.”

Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled nervously.

“It’s okay babe. You don’t have to be a beast out there. Just have fun okay?” said Nicole.

Waverly kissed her girlfriend quickly and headed out the dorm to their cars.

The soccer field was full of inflatable bunkers for the Nerf War. There was a huge amount of people in the bleachers to spectate. Waverly felt kind of nervous. Her friends were taking this insanely serious and she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself in front of the entire school body.

She took a deep breath and put on her glasses and vest. She walked over to her friends who were picking their weapons.

Amanda, Adriana, Cameron, and Nicole were the front runners because of their speed. They had chosen Nerf machine like guns and had grabbed extra ammo cartridges. Their job was to run around the arena to take out as many people as possible. Doc and Dolls had decided on Nerf guns that shot at a greater distance. They were supposed to be more stealthier and stay hidden incase their other teammates were taken out. They would work together to protect each other while traveling around the arena. Wynonna had chosen a Nerf type of sniper rifle of course. She couldn’t run because of her recent surgery anyway. She was their eye in the sky. She’d stay back to help strategize. They all had walkie talkies being that the arena was pretty huge.

Waverly decided on a Nerf shot gun. Wynonna had told her to just stay hidden and try to shoot as many people as possible. Waverly decided to make the best of her situation and have a little fun.

The crowd was very loud. The Revenants settled into a corner of the arena while the announcer gave a pre-war speech.

“I want every team to have as much fun as possible. Keep it clean ladies and gentlemen. We don’t want any instances like last years.” He said eyeballing Wynonna.

“Oh my god it was an accident.” Mumbled Wynonna.

“You broke that girls nose with your gun. That wasn’t a fucking accident.” Said Cameron.

“She shot me in my eye.” Replied Wynonna with no emotion.

“Which is why we have safety glasses now.” Said Nicole.

The announcer finished his speech and got ready to sound the horn to signal the beginning of the battle.

“Alright bitches, let’s kick some ass!” said Wynonna.

Their team bellowed with cheers and readied their weapons. As soon as the horn sounded Adriana, Amanda, Nicole, and Cameron took off into the middle of the arena.

Amanda and Adriana stayed together while Nicole and Cameron took off rogue. Waverly decided to stay back with Wynonna in their corner and watched Doc and Dolls head to the opposite side of the arena.

Nicole was farther down the field but Waverly was in awe at the sight of her. She knew she was athletic but she didn’t realize how handy she was with a gun. Nicole used her speed to sneak up on the other competitors. She had taken quite a few out of the game and it hadn’t even been a minute.

It had been a few minutes of gameplay and Waverly could hear the sounds of multiple vest’s alarms going off. She heard the cackle of her walkie talkie.

“Yeah so I’m out.” She heard Amanda say.

Wynonna grabbed her walkie. “What the fuck Thorne it’s been like six minutes.”

“Yeah well I sacrificed myself for Adriana, Earp.”

“Get that lovey-dovey bullshit out of here. I needed your speed. You’re a disappointment.” Said Wynonna.

“Well I got three people out so.” Said Amanda.

The announcer’s voice bellowed. “There’s three people left on team Hufflepuff, five left on the Endermen and an impressive seven for the Revenants.

Waverly looked across the arena. She could see flashes of Nicole’s hair rushing across the field. She decided to be brazen.

“I’m gunna go into the arena.” She said to Wynonna.

Wynonna was firing her sniper rifle and shrieking as she hit people. “That’s fine I got this.”

Waverly cautiously moved deeper into the arena. She had made it to the fist bunker when Dolls and Doc announced they had been eliminated from an ambush through her walkie talkie.

She moved very quickly from bunker to bunker. No one seemed to be interested in her so she shot at them as they ran past her. She had been hit only once but was determined to eliminate someone. She felt someone run into her back and was thrilled to find it to be Adriana.

Adriana was out of breath and full of sweat from running the length of the arena.

“I’ve been shot twice.” She said. “Nicole’s kicking ass, I don’t think she’s been hit once. She’ll make a good cop.”

Waverly smiled at the mention of her girlfriend as the announcer’s voice bellowed again.

“Team Hufflepuff has been eliminated. Two remain on team Endermen and five for team Revenant.”

Waverly saw Adriana’s face change. Adriana pushed Waverly out of the way and was struck by a dart causing her vest alarm to go off. Waverly turned to the shooter and tried to not laugh at the sight of Bri Reed wearing a green shirt that read “Endermen” on it.

“Damnit” huffed Adriana as Waverly ran away.

 

Waverly ran and stayed hidden at a bunker for about ten minutes until the announcer said that only one person for team Endermen remained. She breathed a sigh of relief. Not only would they win but she would probably stay in for the entire game. She ran across the arena until she ran into Cameron.

“Waves, I’ve been hit twice. And I’m dying. I shouldn’t have eaten before this stupid thing.” Said Cameron holding her hand to her side and breathing heavily. “Reed is the only one left if you can fucking believe that. I’ve shot her twice. Team Endermen? Their team name should’ve been the Stalkers.”

Waverly saw a flash of green behind Cameron. A second later, Cameron’s vest alarm sounded.

“Fuck me” said Cameron exhaustedly.

“I’d be glad to again.” Said Bri approaching the pair.

Cameron turned around and stepped in front of Waverly to protect her. “Dude I was drunk. You’re a cliché mistake.” Said Cameron as she ducked.

Waverly fired her gun and watched the dart hit Bri in the chest. Her alarm went off and a horn sounded into the air.

“Team Revenant has won the Gladiator Nerf War!” bellowed the announcer.

Waverly stood in shock. She had done it. She eliminated someone and won the war. Her teammates were surrounding her in seconds.

The announcer handed the trophy to Waverly. She smiled widely.

Wynonna pulled her into a hug. “Baby-girl. I’m so proud of you.”

“So am I.” said Nicole pulling her into a deep kiss.

They pulled back and Waverly smiled at Nicole. She couldn’t be happier with the ending to such a stressful week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support guys. I'm back at school after our break and I'll try to update as much as I can. Just keep in mind that I am a college student and in the band here so I'm always busy.   
> Contact me through my tumblr! :runswithscizzorz  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly heads to Nicole's hometown for the winter break and meets her family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is focused more so on Nicole's family with some wayhaught fluff of course. Winter break will have two chapters (so one more after this one) because I had more stuff I wanted to fit into it. Softball will start once they head back to NSU. Enjoy!

_~Waverly~_

Waverly enjoyed a few more weeks of peace until finals ensued. The only good thing about finals was the upcoming winter break. She was currently sitting in the GC enjoying her salad and studying when Wynonna and Dolls joined her.

“Hey Waves, so here’s the deal. I’m going home with Dolls for the break.” Said Wynonna.

Waverly choked on her piece of cucumber. “Wynonna, are you seriously going to leave me for over a month by myself back home?”

“You won’t be alone, you’ll have Aunt Gus to keep you company.”

“That’s bullshit Wynonna. I spent the entire Thanksgiving break with her by myself because you went on a camping trip with your boyfriend and Doc! Besides you know she’s going down south for Christmas this year. I’ll be entirely alone at the homestead.”

“Woah what’s got you so fussy babe?” Said Nicole taking a seat next to Waverly and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Your girlfriends just mad because I’m going home with Dolls for the winter break.” Replied Wynonna.

“Seriously Wynonna. Are you going to make me spend Christmas alone?” asked Waverly.

Wynonna just shrugged and stole a fry off Nicole’s tray.

“You could always spend the winter break with me at my house.” Said Nicole.

Waverly thought that over. It sounded lovely but she didn’t want to intrude.

“Your parents won’t mind?” she asked.

“It’s just my mom back at home. But my brother, Daigan, always stops by and my grandparents.”

“So it’s settled then. You’ll go home with Haught for Christmas.” Said Wynonna who was playing with her scar from where her spleen was removed.

“Babe, can you not do that when we’re eating?” asked Dolls.

Wynonna looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. “What, dudes dig scars.”

“Do chicks?” asked Waverly eyeing a smiling Nicole.

Wynonna looked at her confused before stealing another fry off Nicole’s tray. “Y’all are gross.” She simply replied at the sight of Nicole and Waverly.

“But cute.” Replied Nicole.

Finals week went by very fast. Waverly was busy packing up her suitcase for the trip to Nicole’s hometown of Kinder. _Kinder._ What an odd name. Yet she did live in a town called Purgatory.

She finished packing and sat on her couch satisfied. They’d be leaving soon and Waverly was going over everything she needed in her head. She didn’t want to forget anything. She heard a knock at the door and Nicole walked in.

“Hey babe. All set to leave?” Nicole asked.

“Pretty much. How long is the drive again?”

“A little over two hours. Nothing too extreme.”

“Well shall we?” Waverly asked pointing towards the door.

Nicole stepped forward and grabbed Waverly’s suitcase ignoring the protest from her girlfriend. They walked outside and Nicole loaded the suitcase into her trunk. Once they settled into the car, they drove off campus and headed to the interstate.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Waverly decided to break it. She was going to meet Nicole’s family and she was somewhat nervous.

“So you said it’s just your mom back at home?” she asked Nicole.

“Yeah. My dad left when I was like six. He cheated. They divorced. Cliché, cliché.”

“Your mom never re-married?”

“Nope. She likes the freedom. And she’s really supportive of me and Daigan. She’s an amazing person.” Said Nicole smiling.

Waverly felt her nerves start to disappear. “And your brother? What about him?”

Nicole started to laugh. “Daigan? He’s quite the character but he’s very friendly and genuine. Why all the questions? You nervous?”

“Just a bit.” Said Waverly sheepishly.

Nicole reached over and grabbed Waverly’s hand. “Trust me Waves. They’re going to love you. I promise.”

They spent the rest of the drive singing and conversing about softball since the season would start after the break. The drive flew by fast and before Waverly knew it, she saw the “Welcome to Kinder” sign.

“Don’t expect much now Waverly. This is a small, hick town. Nothing too extravagant.”

“I’ve told you stories of Purgatory Nic. This is almost the same. It’s perfect.” She laughed.

Nicole drove off the main street and headed towards the outskirts of town. She road on an old dirt road surrounded with trees until she pulled up onto a huge two story house. There were bushes surrounding the porch. She noticed a huge garage connected to the house. Off to the side there was a huge warehouse building and Waverly noticed a pool in the backyard. The house looked fairly new. It was beautiful.

Nicole noticed the puzzled look on Waverly’s face. “Not too shabby for a single mom huh?”

“Not too shabby at all.” Laughed Waverly. “What does she do if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She works in the plants. Well not too much anymore. She pretty much runs one now. Only gets called in a few times a month. She does most of the work from home.” Said Nicole proudly.

Nicole pulled her car up next to a black Honda in the driveway.

“We can bring in our suitcases later. Let’s head inside.” Said Nicole.

Waverly exited the car and walked to the entrance. Nicole took her hand as she opened the door and went inside.

They had entered the living room. It had beautiful black leather furniture with an oak coffee table. A giant flat screen sat on top of an extravagant entertainment system. On the walls were pictures of Nicole from over the years accompanying a taller dark haired boy that Waverly assumed to be her brother. Nicole’s school softball pictures were set next to the TV on the entertainment system next to pictures of her brother at some sort of conferences that Waverly didn’t understand.

A smaller lady approached from the entryway that Waverly assumed led to the kitchen. “Nicole!” she said.

Nicole smiled and wrapped the shorter women into a hug. “Waverly, this is my mother, Jane. Mom, this is my girlfriend Waverly.”

Waverly stuck out her hand to shake Jane’s. “Nice to meet you Miss Haught.”

“Oh please, call me Jane. I’m not that formal.” She replied to Waverly.

Waverly took in her features. She was taller than Waverly but shorter than Nicole by a few inches. Her hair matched Nicole’s. She had a few wrinkles on her face from age but judging from her smaller frame, she didn’t look much older than her late thirties.

Jane stepped away from Waverly and turned to Nicole. “I’m cooking spaghetti tonight and your brother and Shelby are coming later.”

“Okay, I’m gunna give Waverly a quick tour if that’s okay?”

“Sure. It’s nice to finally meet you Waverly.” Said Jane beaming.

“You too!” replied Waverly.

Nicole grabbed her hand and took her throughout the first floor. She showed her the kitchen and the master bedroom and extra bathroom before leading her upstairs. She walked through a hallway and passed one door and then opened one at the end of the hall.

“So, this is my room” said Nicole.

Waverly smiled widely. The first thing she noticed was the band posters surrounding the room and the action shots of Nicole playing softball on the walls. There was a desk in the corner with a lamp and a few books. Her bed was queen sized with a green and blue stripped comforter. There was also a blue acoustic guitar in a stand next to her desk.

“I thought you left your guitar back at NSU?” said Waverly.

Nicole blushed a bit. “Oh yeah. I have like four guitars. This one’s my favorite so I keep it here. I kind of have a thing for music.”

“I can tell.” Said Waverly approaching Nicole.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and smiled at her girlfriend. “I find it kind of hot actually. No pun intended.”

Nicole just smiled before kissing her girlfriend. They got carried away quickly and before Waverly could protest she was pinned under Nicole on top of her bed. Waverly hadn’t minded though. With finals week, they hardly got any alone time. She let her hands explore. Nicole’s hands were on Waverly’s hips and her lips on her neck. Waverly heard a footstep and realized too late the door was opened.

“Well this isn’t how I wanted to meet your girlfriend, sis.” Said a deep voice.

Nicole immediately separated from Waverly. “Daigan?” she called.

A bigger, and broader dark hair boy stepped into the room. The first thing Waverly noticed was his huge muscular figure. He was definitely into fitness. His entire body was toned. The black t-shirt he was wearing not only hugged his pecs but showed off his ripped arms. His arms were covered in tattoo’s. Waverly was instantly reminded of Champ from that night of the party. Although this boy was incredibly gorgeous, his eyes were soft and friendly. His bone structure matched Nicole’s and he had Nicole’s goofy grin on his face.

 “In the flesh.” He said opening up his arms for a hug and showing off the dimples that matched Nicole’s.

Nicole hopped off the bed and leaped into his arms. She took a step back after they hugged. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. You didn’t come to Thanksgiving!” she said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

“I visited Shelby’s parents!” he protested.

“She downstairs?” asked Nicole.

“Helping mom cook.”

Daigan then turned to Waverly who was still sitting on the bed. “And you must be Waverly. I’ve heard a lot about you. And don’t be embarrassed by me walking in, I’ve seen worse images I promise.” He stuck out his hand to Waverly.

There was something about his joking tone that Waverly instantly liked about Daigan. She felt comforted by him immensely. She reached out towards his hand to shake it.

“So. Shelby is your girlfriend?” Asked Waverly.

Daigan laughed. “Shelby is my wife.” He answered. He headed out the room and downstairs.

Nicole laughed at the confused look on Waverly’s face. “What babe?”

“How old is he?” she asked.

“He’s twenty. Why?”

“He’s twenty and married? That’s kind of young. Your mom didn’t care?”

“Daigan and Shelby were together for all of high school. Once he graduated they got married. It was honestly expected of them. They’re pretty much the definition of love. My mom was their biggest supporter.” Answered Nicole.

Waverly pondered over the situation while she walked downstairs. A taller, thin girl with copper  hair and a gorgeous smile introduced herself to Waverly. “Hi, I’m Shelby.”

She sounded sweet to Waverly. She was beautiful. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her right arm was tattooed in an intricate sleeve. Waverly instantly liked her. “And I’m Waverly. Nice to meet you.”

Shelby smiled and headed to the living room where Daigan was currently playing a Ps4. Nicole and Waverly joined them on the opposite couch.

“Wanna play against me?” Daigan asked Nicole as he set up a black ops lobby.

“No thanks.” Answered Nicole.

“I’ll play against you babe. Winner gets a massage from the loser later on tonight.” Said Shelby.

Waverly glanced at the beautiful, tattooed couple. “So what do you do Daigan. You’re not in school?”

Daigan’s eyes never left the TV. “I’m a personal trainer and proud gym owner.”

That answered the question about how absolutely ripped he was.

“And you Shelby?”

Shelby smiled. “I work at the gym as well. I handle the finances and things like that.”

Daigan kissed her cheek. “Don’t let her fool you. She’s completely spoiled, but she’s my princess and deserves to be.”

“You straight people make me sick.” Joked Nicole.

Jane poked her head through the door way. “I feel like my failure with men is the reason you chose girls Nicole.”

Daigan and Shelby laughed.

Nicole looked at Daigan. “I don’t know why you’re laughing Daigan. I can’t be the only one that finds it weird that you married a red-head after being raised with one.

It was Waverly and Nicole’s turn to laugh.

“Nicole, I absolutely adore your family.” Said Waverly.

Her words held a lot of truth. Her family was so different yet so supportive. She loved their uniqueness.

“Dinner’s ready everyone!” piped Jane from the kitchen.

“I win!” shouted Shelby as she shot Daigan ending the game.

Daigan pouted out his lip and watched his wife stand up from the couch.

“Nope. Your cute pouty face won’t get you out of my massage Daigan Jeremy Haught.” Said Shelby taking Daigan’s hand.

“Whatever you say Shelby Carmen Haught.”

Jane’s spaghetti was the best thing Waverly had ever tasted. The sauce was home-made and Waverly enjoyed every bite and the conversation surrounding the dinner table. After dinner was over and all the dishes were washed, the group retired into the living room for some evening chatter.

“Do the two of you reside in Kinder?” Waverly asked Daigan and Shelby.

“No we moved into a bigger city to open the gym. It’s not too far from here though.” Replied Daigan.

Waverly smiled at them. Nicole draped her arm around Waverly and pulled her in closer.

“Nicole, have you shown Waverly our playhouse?” asked Daigan.

Nicole got suddenly excited. “I totally forgot! Let’s go.” She said pulling Waverly to her feet and leading her towards the back door.

“I’m staying in here babe. I’m going upstairs to shower.” Said Shelby.

Daigan kissed her cheek and headed outside to his sister.

Waverly realized the “playhouse” was the warehouse next to Nicole’s house outside. Daigan and Nicole headed to the front door and opened it. Waverly lost her breath at the inside.

The first thing she noticed was an elegant drum set in the middle of the floor with an electric and acoustic guitar displayed next to it. There were multiple microphones set up and a keyboard in the corner. Behind the drum set was another flat screen with gaming consoles set up to it. There was a few beanbag chairs set up in front of the TV with some couches. In the corner, there was a ping pong table and a pinball machine. There was a second floor to the warehouse that Nicole led her up the stairs to. The second floor was a home gym. It had weight machines and a tread mill and other various machines.

After going back down the stairs, Daigan immediately sat on the drum set stool and started to play. He was an excellent player. Waverly realized she’d never seen Nicole play and handed her the electric guitar.

Nicole took the guitar and hooked it up to the amp. She played a few chords and Daigan soon started in with some beats. They sounded lovely to Waverly and she relished in the fact that her girlfriend was so talented.

Waverly applauded once they finished and Daigan headed to the TV to play another Ps4.

“Better not stay out here too long. Shelby will get all antsy.” Said Nicole.

Daigan laughed. “I’m with her every day. She can go an hour or two without me.”

Nicole smiled at her brother. Waverly could tell they were close.

“You ready for bed? We’ve had an eventful day.” Said Nicole.

Waverly realized how tired she was and the meal she just had wasn’t helping. She headed back to the house, hand in hand with Nicole.

They headed back upstairs to Nicole’s room.

“You can take the first shower.” Nicole said gesturing to the bathroom door.

“Sure you don’t wanna join me?” replied Waverly gathering her clothes.

Nicole smiled at her. “Don’t tempt me, Earp.”

Waverly hurried into the bathroom. She showered and did her nightly routine. She exited the bathroom and Nicole rushed into it. Waverly sat on Nicole’s bed, staring at her surroundings. She looked at the blue guitar with interest. She picked it up.

Waverly strummed it. She never played an instrument before. She took a guitar pick up from the desk and strummed the guitar again. A string broke and Waverly heard the shower shut off. She started to freak out. She just broke a string off Nicole’s favorite guitar. She placed the guitar back on the stand quickly as she heard the bathroom door open. She sat on the bed.

Nicole stood out into her room and looked at Waverly’s frantic expression. She quickly followed Waverly’s gaze to her guitar and her mouth dropped open to the broken string.

“Babe. I am so fucking sorry I just wanted to strum it I didn’t know I’d break it.” Stammered Waverly.

Nicole started laughing. “Waves, it’s fine. I have extra strings.”

“I’m so sorry Nicole.” Said Waverly.

Nicole silenced Waverly with a deep kiss.

Waverly couldn’t think about anything else. She knew the door was shut and doubted anyone would disturb them. She pulled Nicole on top of her. She loved the feel of Nicole’s hands under her shirt and her lips on her neck.

Waverly realized this was going to be an amazing winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	12. Christmas and Ringing in The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly celebrates Christmas and New Years with the Haught family. A few new characters make for an interesting turn of events.

_~Waverly~_

Waverly was enjoying her stay in Kinder. The past few weeks spent in the small town with Nicole seemed so familiar and comforting. She loved waking up in Nicole’s bed early in the morning while Nicole got dressed to work out in her home gym. She loved eating breakfast with Jane and listening to stories from Nicole’s childhood from Daigan. Nicole’s family was adorable and made her feel right at home.

Christmas was tomorrow and Waverly was currently heading to a town over to shop with Daigan. Daigan insisted that Waverly had come with him and Shelby go with Nicole so they could help each other pick out gifts for their partners. Waverly liked Daigan a lot. He shared some personality traits with Nicole and made Waverly feel comfortable.

They pulled up next to a huge shopping mall.

“Okay so do you have in mind what you want to get Nicole? Because I already picked out Shelby’s gift.” Said Daigan turning off the car.

Waverly had some ideas and was happy to have Daigan to run them over with. “I was hoping to get her something either music related or softball related. Or even cop related considering that’s what she wants her career to be.”

They both exited the car and started walking to the malls entrance.

“Those are good ideas. I like the cop one the most. She has tons of music and softball stuff. Any specifics?” said Daigan.

“Maybe a necklace? Or a shirt?”

“Oooh you can’t go wrong with apparel. I know a few stores we can check out.”

Three stores and two hours later, Waverly had finally picked the perfect Christmas presents for her girlfriend. She decided on a sterling silver necklace with a police badge pendant and a shirt that read “Kiss me, I’m a criminal justice major.” She knew Nicole would get a kick out of that. She bought Nicole another snapback to add to her collection. Waverly also got Nicole her favorite book, ‘Looking For Alaska’. She didn’t know how Nicole would respond to that and didn’t know if Nicole was much of a reader, but the book meant a lot to Waverly. The characters were exquisite and the main character reminded her a lot of Wynonna. It was an amazing book full of love and tragedy.

“I think you did pretty well Waverly.” Said Daigan as they walked out of the store.

Waverly smiled, content with herself. “I think so too.”

They got in the car and headed back to Kinder. “So what does your family do for Christmas day?”

Daigan smiled. “Well our grandparents come and we have a family lunch usually. It’s pretty simple.”

“Are your grandparents as awesome as you and your mom?” joked Waverly.

“Considering they’re my moms parents, they’re pretty fucking cool.”

Waverly laughed. Such an easy going family. “I didn’t really know Nicole came from money. She never showed it.”

“I mean, our childhoods were pretty good, besides dad cheating on mom. But we were lucky that my mom had the job she did.”

“So I bet Nicole’s college is fully payed for and everything. Perks to having a somewhat wealthy family.” Waverly smiled.

Daigan suddenly turned serious. “Nicole’s college is fully paid for, by her softball scholarship. She refused to have my mom pay for any of it. She wanted to earn it. She doesn’t like having things handed to her, which is why she probably never mentioned about the money we have.”

Waverly thought about that for a while. Nicole was amazing. Absolutely amazing. She loved that she had the sense to not ride off of her parents and make and earn something for herself.

“What about you Daigan? College wasn’t for you?”

“I married Shelby right out of highschool. She didn’t have the best childhood and I wanted to give her a better life. Be the best husband I could, so we moved into a little apartment and I started working. Didn’t have the time for college. I love being healthy and working out. It’s just my type of hobby. I worked at a local gym but really wanted my own so I asked my mom for a loan to open one. I’ve paid her back every cent and I get to do what I love and support the love of my life. We built our own house a few months ago and I’ve given her everything she could dream of. I love our lifestyle and I love my life. I look up to Nicole a lot and I understand the importance of earning what you have just like she does.” Said Daigan simply.

Daigan looked at Waverly. “I can tell you care for her a lot. And I appreciate that you reciprocate her feelings. She’s quite special.”

“Thanks Daigan. You’re an amazing brother and husband.

Daigan smiled. “That means a lot Waverly.”

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

They made it back and wrapped Nicole’s gifts just in time for dinner.

Waverly lied in bed with Nicole wide awake as Nicole slept. Everything was just too perfect at that moment. Too perfect to miss. She looked at Nicole and watched her chest rise and fall. How did she ever get so lucky to sleep in the arms of such a caring and protective individual?

Waverly awoke to the sound of an off-key guitar chord. Nicole stirred and looked at the source of the sound which was her brother attempting to play Nicole’s guitar, which Nicole had fixed since Waverly broke one of its strings.

“WHY DOES EVERYONE TOUCH MY GUITARS?!” yelled Nicole. She quickly moved Waverly off of her and snatched her guitar away from Daigan.

Waverly found her erratic girlfriend insanely cute.

Daigan just laughed. “Merry Christmas you gay dork!”

“Merry Christmas to you, you straight dork!” retorted Nicole. She turned to Waverly.

“C’mon Waves let’s go get breakfast.”

Jane had made a huge pile of French toast and pancakes which the Haught siblings dug into greedily. Waverly locked eyes with Shelby who was staring at them devour the pancakes.

“We sure know how to pick them, huh Waverly?” she joked.

After everyone was finished with breakfast and out of their PJ’s they all sat in the living room awaiting Nicole’s grandparents. Waverly was somewhat nervous, even with Nicole’s reassuring hand in hers.

A quick knock at the door and both grandparents entered in with gifts under their arms. Nicole smiled widely and ran to her grandfather. “Nicky!” he exclaimed as she buried herself into his chest for a hug.

“What, no hug for your grandmother?” asked the shorter older women standing next to them.

Nicole laughed before switching to her for a hug. She stepped back and pulled Waverly in front of them. “Waverly, I’d like you to meet my grandfather, Curtis, and my grandmother, Elenor.”

Waverly shook both of their hands and smiled at them graciously.

“She sure is a looker Nicky.” Said Curtis. “You don’t wanna let that one go.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly. “I don’t plan on it grandpa.”

“So are we eating first or doing presents first?” asked Elenor.

“We can do presents first, the roast needs a little more time to cook.” Said Jane.

The group heading into the living room and began exchanging presents. Everyone watched each person open up their gifts.

Daigan had given Shelby a custom white ukulele and a “Tattooed and Employed” shirt.

Shelby had gone all out giving her husband Paramore concert tickets, a GymShark tank top, and a new weightlifting belt.

“YOU GOT ME PARAMORE TICKETS!” screamed Daigan.

Shelby just smiled and nodded her head. Daigan began to run around the room. “I GET TO SEE MY SECOND WIFE!”

He ran to Shelby and pulled her into a hug. “You’re the best wife ever.”

Shelby kissed his nose. “You deserve to be spoiled too.”

 Once it was Nicole’s turn to receive her gifts, Waverly started to doubt if she picked the right ones, but seeing Nicole’s face light up at her criminal justice major shirt reassured Waverly completely.

Nicole pulled the shirt and snapback out of the box. “Babe I love it!”

Waverly smiled. “There’s two more in there.”

Nicole tilted her head and then reached for the necklace box. She gasped when she opened it. “Waverly, this is beautiful. And what’s this?” She said pulling out the book. “Looking For Alaska?”

Waverly started to blush and felt like everyone’s eyes were on them, because they were. “It’s um, my favorite book. I didn’t know if you read but I like it and I figured you might.”

Nicole looked up at her softly. “Waves. I love it. It’s a piece of you and definitely my favorite gift.”

Nicole moved across the room and hugged Waverly. “This means so much to me.”

“Ahem” faked cough Daigan as he pointed at a pile of gifts.

“Oh right.” Said Nicole heading for the gifts. “Waverly these are for you.”

Waverly smiled and opened  the first box. She pulled a black shirt with purple and white writing that read “My girlfriend’s kinda Haught” on the front and “Property of Haught” on the back with Nicole’s jersey number, 24.

“It’s for you to wear to my games. Shelby helped with it.” Said Nicole.

“This is awesome and I definitely can’t wait to wear it!” said Waverly.

“Show her the other one!” screamed Shelby.

Nicole obliged and handed Waverly a second box. Waverly opened it up to find a framed picture of Waverly and Nicole after one of Nicole’s practices. Waverly smiled. It was the day the team had gotten new uniforms and Nicole was so excited to show Waverly how she looked with them under her catcher gear. Nicole had Waverly I her arms and their eyes were locked together. Waverly was laughing and Nicole was smirking. There was a saying etched into the bottom of the frame that read “The only thing I’m trying to catch is your heart”. It was etched in Nicole’s handwriting and absolutely beautiful.

“Nicole. This is amazing. I love it, thank you.” Said Waverly with tears in her eyes.

Nicole kissed her cheek.

The family ate dinner and cleaned up and then gathered in the living room.

“Does Waverly know how talented you are at softball Nicole?” asked Curtis.

Nicole rolled her eyes jokingly. “Here we go. He uses any excuse to talk about sports.”

Waverly smiled and turned to Curtis. “She’s pretty modest but I assume she’s an amazing athlete. The season starts when we return.”

Elenor chuckled. “She has two state championships under her belt for this small town of Kinder.”

Waverly turned to Nicole utterly shocked. “You never mentioned that to me Nic.”

Nicole just shrugged. “That was a few years ago. I’m all about NSU now.” She answered simply.

“My grandbabies are talented with other things too.” Said Curtis.

“They’re both quite musically inclined.” Said Elenor.

“Nicole and Daigan, I didn’t drive all the way here for y’all to not serenade me with music.” Said their grandfather Curtis.

“It’s been a while since we’ve played together for everyone Nicole.” Said Daigan.

Nicole sighed but smiled. “I’ll go get my guitar.”

When Nicole returned they took two stools from the kitchen and centered themselves in the living room. Nicole looked at Daigan and began strumming her guitar. Daigan smiled and nodded and began to sing the opening lyrics of Paramore’s “The Only Exception”.

Waverly was taken back by Daigan’s voice. It was so pure and sweet. He locked eyes with Shelby with every word he sang. Waverly noticed the tears in Shelby’s eyes that made her heart swell. She could tell the two were soulmates and cared for each other greatly. But when it came time for the chorus, Nicole took over with the singing.

Nicole singing surprised Waverly immensely. Of course she had heard her girlfriend singing in the shower or humming while riding in the car, but never while playing her guitar and matching pitch with every chord she played. Nicole stared into Waverly’s eyes and Waverly felt every word hitting her in her core. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

The took turns singing, Daigan the verses and Nicole the chorus. It was beautiful. Once the Haught siblings finished their song, Waverly looked around at Nicole’s family. Elenor and Curtis were holding hands, gaping at their grandchildren. They looked proud. Jane and Shelby were both crying but Jane was a sobbing mess.

“My kids are so talented. I just want the two of you to know I love you.” Said Jane.

Nicole and Daigan hugged their mother.

“We love you too mom”. Said Nicole.

A few hours later, Elenor and Curtis were all set to leave.

“We’ll be seeing you again Waverly at Nicole’s games. We never miss one. I taught her everything she knows.” Said Curtis.

“The best coach I ever had, which is why I wear your number grandpa.” Said Nicole hugging him.

Waverly hugged Elenor and Curtis. “It was a pleasure meeting you two and I look forward to seeing you again.” Waverly said genuinely.

Once Nicole’s grandparents left and things had settled down, Nicole and Waverly sat in the living room in PJ’s along with Shelby and Daigan. Daigan sat on the floor with his back between Shelby’s legs who was on the couch. Shelby was playing with his hair.

“Won’t be long before the two of you head up back to school.” Said Daigan.

“Aww are you gunna miss me?” asked Nicole.

“I miss you everday Nic, but I’m gunna miss being around Waverly too. You’re a literal ray of sunshine, you know that Waves?”

Waverly smiled. “Well thank you Daigan. I’ll miss you and Shelby as well. The two of you are amazing and entertaining to be around.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Waverly.”

“Merry Christmas Nicole.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~Nicole~_

Having Waverly here had meant the world to Nicole. She could get used to waking up with Waverly everyday. (Not that they basically lived together already back at NSU.) It was just different being in a home setting. Nicole loved it.

It was New Year’s Eve and Daigan and Shelby were set to head home tomorrow. Her mom had plans with her friends so the two couples had the house to themselves for the night. Shelby and Waverly had dinner cooking while Daigan and Nicole made a trip to town to get some fireworks.

Daigan was driving his truck and Nicole was in the passenger seat listening to radio and taking in the scenery on their way to the fireworks stand at the other side of town.

“How did we get so lucky Nicole?”

“What do you mean?”

“We have two beautiful girls back at the house cooking us dinner, it’s perfect.”

Nicole smiled at her brother. “You’ve had Shelby for six years now. It took me forever to find Waverly.”

“Yeah but I bet she was definitely worth the wait.” Said Daigan as the exited the truck.

Nicole smiled at her brother. “You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

The siblings walked to the firework stand until they noticed a familiar group of people examining the fireworks.

“Shit Nicole. I didn’t even think they’d be here.” Said Daigan.

“Well we gotta face the music sometime Daigan. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Said Nicole as they approached the small group.

As the Haught siblings approached, the group turned to them. One girl’s face lit up. “Well as I live and breathe. I do believe that is Nicole and Daigan Haught.”

Nicole’s face never changed. “Hello Raelynn.”

Daigan didn’t make a sound. His usually friendly demeanor was cold and distant towards Raelynn.

Nicole looked her ex-girlfriend up and down. She was dressed in simple jeans and an old Kinder High hoodie. Her dark brown hair pulled up into a simple ponytail.

“Long time no see. I hear your softball team’s looking good this year up back at Northeastern.” Said Raelynn.

“What are you keeping tabs on me now? Why the sudden interest?”

“That’s what you do for the people you care about.”

“I guess cheating is another thing you do to show you care, am I right?”

Daigan placed a comforting hand on his sister’s shoulder. She looked at him with a stare that simply read _I can take care of myself._

Raelynn just smirked. “That was a long time ago. People make mistakes.”

“And you’re one of mine.” Nicole simply responded.

Raelynn just laughed. Nicole turned her attention to the group behind them.

“Hey Austin and Avery. How are y’all?” she said to the two boys.

Austin flashed his friendly toothy grin. “A lot better seeing you in town. Give me a hug it’s been over a year since I’ve seen you.”

Nicole obliged and looked to Avery. “And you Avery?’’

“Just looking to get wrecked tonight Haught.”

Daigan smiled. “Y’all are welcomed to come to our house tonight. Shelby and Nicole’s girlfriend, Waverly, are there. Bring some friends. We’ll make it fun.” Daigan had made sure to look at Raelynn at the mention of Waverly. He hated his sister’s ex.

Raelynn looked unamused but turned to Nicole. “We’d love to come. See you soon.”

Nicole and Daigan gathered their fireworks and headed back to the truck. Daigan started the engine and drove off toward their house.

“That showed a lot of maturity inviting Raelynn back to the house Dai.” Nicole said.

“It took a lot of maturity to not punch her in her face.”

“That would be illegal.”

“She deserves it.”

Nicole sighed. “It’s been two years since we were together. I admit. She fucked me up for a bit but I’m beyond happy with Waverly. I’m over Raelynn Daigan. It’s fine. You don’t have to protect me.”

Daigan gripped the steering wheel even tighter. “She just irks me. She cheated and just left you. It was bullshit Nic and you know it. I’m happy you have Waverly. I’m happy you have someone that loves you like I love Shelby.”

Nicole waited a few minutes before responding. “Dai, how did you know Shelby was the one?”

Daigan smiled. “It was the little things. I’d get excited getting texts from her. Was blown away everytime she got dressed up to go places. I loved the way she fell asleep in my arms. I can talk with her for hours on end and be myself completely with her. I accept her flaws and she accepts mine. It wasn’t that hard to realize I wanted her for the rest of my life.”

Nicole smiled widely letting her dimples show. Everything her brother described was exactly how she felt for Waverly.

“I used to be jealous of you and Shelby for so long. But now I have what you have and it just feels….”

“Amazing?” her brother finished.

“You’re right again.”

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Once they arrived and had eaten the dinner prepared by their two loves, they started getting ready to have guest.

“So who did y’all invite?” asked Shelby.

Nicole shot a look at Daigan. Daigan was busy putting platters of food on the kitchen table. “Um you know just some friends from high school babe. Avery, Austin, um Raelynn…”

“Raelynn?! You fucking invited Raelynn?” Shelby huffed. She looked around the room and grabbed a fork and threw it at Daigan hitting him in the chest. He had barely flinched, used to his wife’s actions.

“What are you thinking, inviting Nicole’s bitch of an ex?” Shelby asked.

“Shelby, it’s been years. Can’t the two of you get along?” answered Daigan.

Nicole scoffed. “Easy for you to say. You were just complaining about her in the car.”

Daigan nodded. “But I invited her here didn’t I?’

Shelby looked between Daigan and Nicole. “I can get over the fact that she hurt my sister in law, but I can’t get over the fact that she insulted me.”

Waverly looked at Nicole quizzingly before connecting the dots. “This is the ex that cheated on you right?”

Nicole nodded. They had both shared stories of their exes. Nicole didn’t want to hold anything back from Waverly. Waverly had been supportive of Nicole when she had told her about her trust issues from Raelynn.

Waverly just smiled. “Well I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to meet her. How exactly did she insult you Shelby?”

Daigan groaned. Shelby shot him a stern look. He quickly made himself busy organizing the platters again.

“Well I’m into astronomy.” Said Shelby. “Daigan and I went on a double date with Raelynn and Nicole and Raelynn asked for my interests. I started talking about astronomy, the planets and their moons and such. And she said she wondered how Daigan could be with a nerd like me and preceded to make alien jokes about me for the rest of the night.”

Daigan tossed his hands up. “That was barely even an insult and she was obviously joking.”

Nicole and Waverly were laughing.

“Oh, she fucking meant it Daigan. She also made my life hell in school. Doesn’t matter. I don’t like her and she definitely doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like you because you put a tarantula in her backpack!” said Nicole.

“Karma’s a bitch.” Shelby simply replied.

Within an hour people started showing up. There were easily thirty people there for the night. Nicole was sort of nervous. She didn’t know how Waverly would react to meeting her ex. Raelynn arrived with a group of girls and immediately approached Nicole.

Nicole took the opportunity to show off her beautiful girlfriend. “Raelynn, this is my girlfriend, Waverly.”

Waverly simply smiled at Raelynn. Nicole noticed she made no effort to shake her hand and tried to not laugh.

Nicole eyed them both. They were both the same height and frame yet Waverly outshined Raelynn in Nicole’s eyes.

Raelynn simply walked away and headed to the drinks with her group of friends.

Around 11, everyone headed outside for the fireworks.

There was a patio connecting to the back of the house. In front of the patio was the in ground pool and hot tub.

Nicole sat down on the patio furniture with Waverly in her lap. They had a fire going and Nicole and Waverly were currently being entertained by Shelby chasing Daigan with a lit sparkler.

“Babe. Babe. Stop. Shelby. Fucking STOP.” Screamed Daigan as he ran through people to escape his wife.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly who was looking up at the stars.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked her.

Waverly sat for a minute. “It’s just a beautiful night.”

Nicole kissed her cheek. “Are you having a good time?”

“I am actually. Even with your ex here. She’s staring at us.” Waverly giggled.

Nicole looked to the front of the warehouse where Raelynn was currently resided with a few others. She was _definitely_ staring.

“Let’s give her something to watch then.” Said Nicole kissing the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

Waverly turned around to straddle her girlfriend. She kissed Nicole deeply. Nicole wasn’t a huge fan of PDA but right here in her backyard with sounds of her brother screaming and fireworks going off, it was perfect. They kissed for a long time, their gestures were starting to come off as very risqué for a public setting. Nicole heard footsteps approaching.

“I don’t want to see my sister having sex in public if that’s okay with you Waverly.” Said Daigan.

Waverly blushed. “I’m going get another beer.” She stood up and went back into the house.

Nicole watched her go. She looked back at her brother. “Way to ruin my night Daigan.”

He shrugged. “I mean, I’m sorry but I don’t wanna see that.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes. “You and Shelby do shit like that all the time at parties.”

“Aha but we aren’t tonight.” He looked over his shoulder nervously as if he expected Shelby might show up with another sparkler.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She checked her phone. It was ten till midnight. “You wanna go grab the big firework? The new year’s about to ring in.”

Daigan nodded his head. “Uh yeah I just don’t remember where I put it….oh fuck.”

Shelby was running past them with the giant firework in her hands laughing hysterically.

“Shelby Haught!” Daigan called out.

Nicole just laughed. Daigan looked at her furious.

“You were supposed to hide it!” said Daigan.

“Not my fault your wife is a pyromaniac and obsessed with fireworks.”

Daigan stood up mumbling profanities as he took off towards Shelby.

Waverly returned and sat down next to Nicole. She looked amused.

Nicole smiled. “What’s up Waves?”

Waverly took a sip from her beer. “Oh nothing, your ex just threatened me.” She laughed.

Nicole turned serious. “What?”

“Something about how I’ll never be good enough for you blah blah blah.” Said Waverly shrugging. “It’s totally fine Nicole.”

“I get that Waverly but it’s been years. She has no right to talk to you like that.”

“I mean it didn’t bother me.”

Nicole scanned the crowd. She had an idea. “I’ll be right back.” She said after spotting her person of interest. She left the patio and walked to the crowd.

“Hurry back I want my midnight kiss!” Waverly shouted after her.

Nicole walked up to one of her best friend’s from high school. “Hey Derek” she said approaching a guy with an even bigger frame than Daigan. He looked liked he belonged on the cover of a weightlifting magazine.

Derek’s eyes lit up. “Nicole!” he picked her up with ease and squeezed her with a bear hug. “I missed my gay bestie so much.” He said.

Nicole smiled as he put her back onto the ground. “You still powerlifting for Florida State?”

He flexed his muscles. “What do you think?” he laughed.

“I need to ask a favor of you.” Said Nicole.

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

After Nicole gave Derek the details she went back to the patio and sat next to Waverly.

“You’re cutting it close, it’s two minutes to midnight babe.” Said Waverly.

“Daigan or Shelby will be lighting the big firework in a sec.” said Nicole pulling Waverly into her.

Waverly smiled at her. “I’ve had a lot of fun being with you over the break.”

“I’ve enjoyed having you here.”

A scream shot through the air. “LET GO OF ME DEREK. DEREK ARDOIN LET GO OF ME!!” screamed a feisty Raelynn as Derek carried her over his shoulder. Everyone in the backyard followed him carrying her with interest but no one dared to try and stop him.

Derek smiled. “You messed with my best friend’s girlfriend so you gotta pay the price.”

He walked to the edge of the inground pool and simply threw her into the freezing water. The second she hit the water, a gigantic firework shot through the air and erupted.

“Happy New Year everyone!” Derek shouted after completing his mission.

Nicole heard Shelby’s hysterical scream as the firework went off. Nicole looked to the firework and saw the lighter in Shelby’s hand. Daigan was smiling. Of course, her brother had let her light it. Shelby jumped into Daigan, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him senseless. Everyone was screaming Happy New Year and kissing their boyfriends or girlfriends. Nicole smiled at the scene of events.

She felt a hand on her cheek, pulling her to face Waverly. “Kiss me.”

Nicole obliged and kissed her girlfriend gratefully. She pulled away and looked into Waverly’s eyes. “I love you. I want you to never forget that.”

Waverly smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to pick the gifts for Waverly and Nicole. I hope it was okay. And who doesn't love Paramore? Hope you guys liked it.


	13. First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nicole's first game as a varsity catcher in her college career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change Daigan's wife's name and character because I didn't like the previous one. I understand if it's confusing.This chapter is relatively short because we are coming to the end. I Can't promise that the next one won't be either. I'll make up for that with the last chapter because it will be fairly long.

_~Nicole~_

Nicole awoke to her alarm. She stared into the darkness of her dorm, trying to muster the energy to get out of bed.

“Babe, if you don’t turn off that fucking alarm, I’ll kill you.” Muttered a sleepy Waverly.

Nicole giggled and shut off her alarm. She unwrapped herself from Waverly and got out of her bed to stretch. She began to get dressed and grabbed her gym bag. Nicole silently cursed her Coach for these mandatory game breakfasts.

“I want kisses.” Groaned Waverly who had cocooned herself in Nicole’s blankets.

Nicole walked to her bed and kissed her girlfriend. “I love you. I’ll see you at the game?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. I love you too.”

Nicole headed out the door to her friends waiting to pick her up. She got in the back seat and looked at Amanda and Cameron. They sat in silence before Cameron broke it.

“What day is it?!” screamed Cameron.

Amanda got excited. “GAME DAY!”

“Damn right it’s game day. How you feeling Haught? It’s your first game as a varsity member.”

Nicole sighed. “I’d feel so much better if we weren’t up at six on a Saturday morning.”

Amanda shrugged. “It’s game day. You ready to kick MSU’s ass?”

“Damn straight.”

Cameron drove them towards the athletic facility.

“Are y’alls parents coming?” asked Nicole.

Amanda shook her head. “Next home game. Mine got busy with work.”

Cameron smiled. “Yeah, my dad’s coming. What about you Nicole?”

“My grandparents never miss a game. My mom and my brother are coming too.”

Cameron grinned mischievously. “Is your brother bringing that hot wife of his?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Seriously. That’s his wife, Cam. But yeah Shelby’s coming.”

“You need a girlfriend Cameron.” Said Amanda playing with the radio.

Cameron sighed. “I know I do. And I want one. I’m tired of all these meaningless hook-ups. I was thinking about asking Cheyenne out.”

“What, not Reed?” joked Amanda.

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “The center for the basketball team? Cheyenne Brown? What is up with the two of you dating the sports stars on campus?”

“Don’t be jealous because we’ll end up marrying professional athletes and you’ll be stuck marrying that bookworm.” joked Amanda.

Nicole smiled and blushed. “I’d be content with that.”

Cameron groaned. “Don’t tell me you plan on doing something stupid like proposing.”

Nicole laughed. “We haven’t even made a year yet.”

“That wasn’t a no!” screamed Amanda and Cameron.

“Chill you guys. Just because my brother married early doesn’t mean I will. But I’m not totally against it.”

“Look Nicole, don’t rush Waverly into anything. You have to take it slow.” Said Amanda.

“Why are we still talking about this. I’m not going to propose. We need to get our heads on the game.” Said Nicole as they pulled into the athletic facilities parking lot.

“You’re right. Fuck, I’m excited.” Said Cameron as the trio walked inside.

_~Waverly~_

Waverly had spent the day with Daigan and Shelby before the game started in her dorm. Nicole was busy with the team preparing for the game so Waverly thought it’d be best to waste some time with her family. She was delighted to hear sports stories from Nicole’s high school games. It made her even more excited to see her girlfriend play later that evening.

“Okay so the pitcher throws the ball to Nicole at home plate right,” says Daigan as he takes a bite of his pizza, “Nicole catches it and turns to face the runner coming down the third-base line, heading for home plate.”

Waverly listened to him intently. She had done some research on softball, being that she’d never seen a game before. She tried her best to understand.

“So the runners plowing down the line, heading straight at Nicole in full force. Nicole braces herself as the runner slams into her. Nicole goes flying back hard but managed to hold onto the ball. She got the runner out, and stopped the other team from tying. Great way to win a state championship.” Said Daigan proudly.

“Hey guys it’s getting close to game time.” Said Shelby.

“I really don’t want to be late.” Said Waverly, gathering her things to leave her dorm. She was wearing the shirt Nicole got for her for Christmas. She vowed to wear it to every game. Daigan and Shelby were in similar attire, NSU shirts with a number 24 on the back. Shelby also had a huge cutout of Nicole’s head that Waverly couldn’t stop laughing at.

They headed to the field to find Elenor, Jane, and Curtis setting up their chairs on the outside of the fence, just behind home plate.

“Best seats in the house.” Curtis said as they approached them.

Daigan, Shelby, and Waverly headed into the bleachers to get a better view. They were soon joined by Adriana, Dolls, Doc, and Doc’s new girlfriend from the girl’s rodeo team, Brenna. Waverly introduced them all to Daigan and Shelby.

“Where’s Wynonna?” asked Daigan.

“You know Wynonna?” asked Waverly.

“Well not really. I’ve heard stories. We’ve never formally met.” Said Daigan.

Dolls leaned over to answer Daigan. “Since she’s an athletic trainer, she stays in the dugout with the team. You’ll probably get to meet her after, considering there’s a party tonight.”

“Ooh sounds fun.” Said Shelby grabbing Daigan’s hand.

The group exchanged a few more words before the announcer blared over the loud speaker to introduce the visitor team and the Gladiators. After the visitor team was announced, the home crowd stood to welcome the Gladiators.

“AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR STARTING LINEUP FOR THE LADY GLADIATORS!!”

The bleachers erupted with applause and shouts.

“INTRODUCING YOUR LEAD OFF BATTER AND STARTING CENTERFIELDER, NUMBER ONE, AMANDA THORNE!!!”

Waverly clapped and smiled as Amanda ran from their dugout and down the tunnel of her teammates to shake the umpires’ hands, and head to her position in centerfield.

“That’s my girlfriend!” screamed Adriana proudly earning a smile from Amanda on the field.

 Waverly didn’t know any of the players besides Cameron and Amanda and only paid attention when their names were called.

“BATTING THIRD, AND PITCHING TONIGHT, NUMBER 16, CAMERON CROCHET!!”

Waverly’s heart caught in her chest as she saw Nicole line up, ready to head down the tunnel of teammates in her gear.

“BATTING FOURTH AS CLEANUP, YOUR STARTING CATCHER, NUMBER 24 NICOLE HAUGHT!!”

Waverly began jumping with Daigan and Shelby at the sound of her girlfriend’s name. They all smiled and screamed and laughed at the sight of Jane standing directly behind the fence jumping and hollering with pride for her daughter.

The game started and Waverly couldn’t keep her eyes off Nicole in her element. It made her swell with pride, seeing her girlfriend hustle for every play. She was a truly amazing athlete. Once the Gladiator’s were batting, Waverly was amused by the various “walk up” songs that played before each batter stepped up to the plate. Amanda’s was “The Downfall Of Us All” which seemed fitting as it pumped her up. Cameron’s was “Centuries” by Fall Out Boy, Waverly deemed it was because of how serious the song was and Cameron was desperate to leave her mark at the school. And the crowd erupted in laughter when they learned Nicole’s was “It’s Getting Hot In Here.”

Although Waverly did extensive research about the sport, she didn’t understand much about the game. She knew they had won. Throughout the game, Daigan was very patient with explaining and answering any question she had.

She waited with Nicole’s family for her to come out of the locker room. She chatted with Curtis about the game, it seemed like he never ran out of things to compliment Nicole about on the field.

Nicole came out in her after game sweats and greeted her family before they left for the night.

“I think Daigan and Shelby said they wanted to stay tonight. Something about a party?” said Jane.

Nicole laughed. “That’ll be fine. They can stay in my dorm.”

“Then we’re heading out. I’m so proud of you Nicole.” Said Jane wrapping Nicole in a hug.

Daigan, Shelby, Waverly, and Nicole headed to Daigan’s truck to go back to Olympus.

Nicole had slid into the back seat with Waverly. Waverly grabbed her girlfriend’s hand.

“Babe, I’m so proud of you.” Waverly said smiling.

Nicole chuckled. “Thanks. Did you even understand the game?”

“Most of it.” Admitted Waverly. “It’s doesn’t matter, you played very well.”

“I just wanted to impress my girlfriend.” Joked Nicole.

Waverly pulled her in for a kiss. “It worked.”

She pulled back and leaned her head onto Nicole’s shoulder. _What an amazing day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient. I had a busy week this week. Hope you liked it.


	14. On to the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Conference Title game against Easton State. That's right, Emily vs. Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

_~Nicole~_

Nicole couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. She looked around at her teammates on the bus. They were heading to Easton State to play the Easton Eagles for the Conference Title. They were undefeated this season, leading them up to this moment. Nicole could feel her insides stirring. She was nervous as hell. She took some deep breaths and tried desperately to relax and listen to her music. After a few minutes of uncontrollable shaking, she pulled her earbuds out of her ears, frustrated.

Wynonna looked at her quizzingly in the seat next to her. “Everything okay, Haughtstuff?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m beyond nervous.”

Wynonna put a reassuring hand on Nicole’s. “It’s fine Nicole. You’ll be fine.”

“No I won’t. This is Estes’ team. What if we lose?” she looked at Wynonna.

Wynonna shrugged. “Then you lose. Nicole, you’re only a junior. You have another year of playing. If y’all play like y’all have all season, you’ll be fine.”

Nicole could feel the tears in her eyes. “I’ve never felt this type of pressure. I’ve played in two state championship games and I’ve never felt this way.”

“Would Waverly being there have something to do with it?”

Nicole smiled. Her mom and grandparents were coming along with Waverly. “If anything, she keeps me calm.”

Wynonna smiled and patted her back. “You’ll be fine Haught.”

Nicole turned to her and looked into her eyes. “I wanna win for you. Because of what Emily did to you.”

Wynonna laughed. “And you will. If not tonight, soon.”

Nicole looked at her questioningly. “What does that mean?”

Wynonna shrugged. “Just trying to pep you up.”

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

She was sitting in the locker room listening to Coach Lacey’s speech.

“We’ve worked all season to get here. This is a good team. I have faith in y’all. A lot. This is our time. Take this moment. This is our moment. Make your plays and lift your teammates up. Let’s go out there and show them what Gladiator’s do.”

Coach Lacey looked at one of the seniors to lead the chant.

“Bring it in!”

Nicole stood and smiled at Cameron and Amanda. They put their hands in the circle.

“1, 2, 3 Gladiators!”

Nicole ran out onto the field and tried to choke back her tears on seeing Waverly and her family screaming at the site of her team. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and switched into game mode. She ran into her dugout and got ready for the pregame announcements. Her eyes locked onto Emily’s across the field. Nicole was ready.

The Eagle’s took the field first. Nicole was nervous but Cameron and Amanda kept her in check, this wasn’t their first important game.

The game came down to the last at bat. Nicole was behind the plate. There were two outs and the Gladiators were up by one run. There was a runner on second base. Nicole all but screamed when Emily stepped up to the plate.

“Hey dyke. Missed me?” muttered Emily.

Nicole’s eyes hardened. She looked to her coach for the pitching option. Dropball. She smirked.

“Have fun trying to hit this Estes.” Responded Nicole.

She flashed the sign to Cameron and Cameron followed through with an amazing dropball on the outside of the plate. Emily swung and missed.

Nicole grinned and looked for the second pitching option. Curveball. She signed Cameron who tried to hide her smirk behind her glove. It was her best pitch. Cameron winded up and released the ball, it curved at the last second, hitting the strike zone. Emily didn’t swing. But Nicole knew it was a strike.

“Strike two!” screamed the umpire.

Nicole tried not to laugh. The victory was in her grasps. She could feel her heart begin to race. She looked to Coach Lacey for the pitch. Changeup. She knew this was Emily’s weakness. Emily stepped out of the box and looked at her coach for reassurance. Nicole signed Cameron. Emily stepped back in the batter’s box, ready for the pitch.

Nicole knew as soon as Cameron released the pitch that something was wrong. Emily’s batting stance was calmer, almost like she expected it. She waited on the pitch and swing at the right time, connecting at the sweet spot. Nicole could only watch in horror as the ball flew over the fence. She barely registered the announcer over the speaker.

“AND YOUR EASTON EAGLES ARE YOUR 2017 CONFERENCE TITLE CHAMPIONS!”

The events after that will forever be burned into Nicole’s memory. Cameron was on the mound face down, sobbing uncontrollably. Amanda was holding it together, watching the Eagles surround Emily after hitting her homerun. Nicole couldn’t believe it. She lost. They’d lost. She was too into her thoughts to even notice Coach Lacey next to her. “You did good Haught. Games like this happen. Nothing you can do.”

Nicole smiled at her Coach and walked away towards the dugout, trying to keep her tears at bay. She was so tired of hearing that. _Nothing you can do._ She was tired of feeling so helpless with every horrible event that happened in the past year. She removed her gear hastily. And listened as the Eagle’s received their trophy. She rushed out of the dugout. She needed Waverly. Right at that second. She needed to push this night out of head. She walked around the dugout to find her family. Her mom hugged her and she was happy for that. Her grandparents patted her back, but no one said anything about the game. She was extremely grateful for that. She was also happy Daigan and Shelby were caught up with work and couldn’t attend the game that night. She didn’t need them to see her failure.

“We’re heading out now. You going to the hotel?” asked her mother.

Nicole forgot. Easton was a six hour drive from Northeastern and she had agreed to stay with Waverly in a hotel room before driving back with her the following day.

“Yeah I just gotta find Waverly.” She said with no emotion. Her mom smiled reassuringly.

Nicole walked ahead to find Waverly and Wynonna in front of Waverly’s jeep. Nicole tried to hold it together but fell apart at her girlfriend’s gaze. Waverly reached out and hugged Nicole as she cried. She felt a hand on her back, which she assumed to be Wynonna’s.

“I’m sorry Wy.” She choked out between sobs.

Wynonna grabbed her from Waverly and put her hands on her cheeks. “You listen to me. I’ve watched enough softball games to know that nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Emily beat you. Simple as that. It’s fine Nicole. Honestly.”

Nicole nodded at her words but couldn’t grasp them. This sport, this game, was important to her. She felt emotionally drained at the loss. She looked to Waverly.

Waverly smiled at her and led her to her jeep to leave.

Wynonna went to find Dolls.

The couple drove in silence on the way to the hotel. Nicole calmed down over the drive. She texted Cameron and Amanda to check on them. Cameron was a wreck. But Amanda and Adriana said they’d take care of her.

They quickly checked into their hotel and Nicole rushed off to shower as soon as she stepped in their room. She threw her uniform off disgusted in the bathroom. She stayed under the water for a long time replaying the night’s events. Wynonna was right. She couldn’t have changed any of the games outcomings. She thought back to what her grandfather Curtis would say when she lost a tough game. _It just wasn’t meant to be. Doesn’t mean they wanted the win more than you. It just wasn’t meant to be._

Nicole dried off and changed before heading out to face her girlfriend. She knew Waverly would be supportive. And that’s what Nicole needed right now. She exited the room to find not only Waverly but Amanda, Adriana and Cameron as well. Amanda was wrapped in Adriana’s arms. She looked tired.

It was clear that Cameron had been crying. She looked tired as well. They were both out of their uniforms. Nicole sat on the bed next to them

“This was supposed to be our year.” Stated Cameron simply.

Nicole hugged her. This was a tough loss and they would feel the sting of it for months.

“We have next year.” Said Nicole.

Her friends nodded.

Amanda began laughing. “Do you remember the day we met?”

Nicole and Cameron began to chuckle.

“I don’t believe I’ve heard of that story.” Said Waverly.

Nicole turned to her. “It was the first day of practice freshmen year. Freshmen were in charge of repainting the dugouts. I was standing next to Cameron and accidentally splashed paint on her. I was too scared to admit I had done it, so when she looked at me I pointed at Amanda.”

Amanda started laughing. “Cameron charged at me with the paint bucket and dumped it all over me.”

Cameron grinned. “And then we started fighting, rolling around in the paint.”

Nicole’s face was beet red. “I tried to pull them apart and ended up falling into the paint.”

“And Coach Lacey found us, covered in purple paint from head to toe, throwing profanities. We had to run two miles for that.” Said Amanda.

Cameron slapped her knee. “There’s still splotches of purple paint at the softball stadium.”

“Guys, I know this was a tough night, but we still have next year. I love you guys and I think we played an amazing fucking game.” Said Nicole.

“We love you too.” Answered Amanda.

Cameron was busy, smiling at her phone.

“Who’s got you smiling over there Cam?” asked Waverly.

“Cheyenne.” Answered Cameron.

“Y’all seem to be getting serious.” Said Adriana.

“Yeah well she just asked me to be her girlfriend.” Said Cameron smiling hard.

“Not too shabby of a night if you ask me.” Joked Nicole.

The girls stayed up late in the night, reminiscing about their first few years. Waverly was snuggled up next to Nicole, listening with glee.

Around two, the other girls headed off into their hotel room.

Nicole turned off the lights and cuddled next to Waverly.

“I just want you to know that win or lose, you’ll always have me.” Whispered Waverly.

Nicole smiled. “And I love you for that. Let’s try to sleep baby. We have a long drive tomorrow.”

“I love you too.” Said Waverly snuggling into Nicole’s neck.

 Being with her friends helped take some of the hurt she was feeling for the loss. It was a tough day, but she was grateful have her best friends and Waverly. The Season was over. On to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard chapter for me to write. I hope you guys liked it.


	15. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rematch between Easton State and NSU for the 2018 Conference Title. And, do I hear wedding bells?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Louhaught and Tre_Rox. You guys have left nothing but positive feedback throughout the entire story and that means so much to me.

_One year later_

_~Waverly~_

Waverly awoke in Nicole’s bed and reached for her girlfriend. After finding nothing, she silently cursed herself and laughed. Nicole was already at the athletic complex for their mandatory game breakfast. She checked her clock. It was almost nine. Daigan and Shelby would be there in an hour.

Waverly quickly got dressed and cleaned up the small living room of their apartment. Nicole had insisted that they’d move into an apartment off campus for Nicole’s senior year of college. They currently shared it with Dolls and Wynonna, who were all too eager to leave the Trenches. Wynonna was currently with the team for their breakfast and Dolls was never there in the mornings, usually working out.

After an hour, Waverly welcomed Shelby and Daigan. Waverly was a planner, but this was going to be the most stressful day she’d ever had.

Daigan and Shelby were in their game attire, as was Waverly.

Today was the 2018 Conference Title game against Easton State. A “rematch” between the two schools. Waverly was proud of her girlfriend, being the team captain, and leading them into an undefeated season for another shot at the Title.

“Okay so you got everything set, right?” asked Daigan.

Waverly went over her plan in her head for the millionth time. “I believe so.”

“Nervous?” asked Shelby.

Waverly was feeling a lot of things at that moment. Excitement for sure. Happiness. Love. She knew what Nicole’s answer would be, so nerves weren’t really a problem.

“Let me see the ring again.” Said Daigan.

Waverly pulled the ring box from her pocket. “Your mom said Nicole would like it.”

Daigan and Shelby checked it out. It was a beautiful ring. Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t want a traditional “girly” ring. The ring she had picked was generally for men. A solid dark gray band.

“It’s beautiful. And it totally fits her.” Said Shelby.

Waverly smiled at the two of them. “Thank you, guys, for helping me set this up and being so supportive. It means a lot to me.”

Daigan surprised her and hugged her. “Anything for my soon to be sister-in-law.”

Waverly stepped back. “She hasn’t said yes yet.” She joked.

Daigan winked at her. “Trust me, she will.”

“Definitely.” Added Shelby.

_~Nicole~_

Nicole sat in the locker room, dressed out in her uniform. She looked at Cameron and Amanda. Then towards the rest of her teammates. What a year. Waverly and her were still going on strong, almost two years now. She had the most amazing friends. Her team was undefeated. It was definitely one hell of a senior year.

“Seniors. You know what happened last year. I’m still damn well proud of last year’s Conference Title game. But today, is the day for revenge. For the rest of you, you have a chance to be a part of history today. All of you have a chance to make history. We’re in our house. Now let’s go out there and take what’s rightfully ours! Lead ‘em Haught.” Said Coach Lacey.

Nicole smiled and stood up. She looked at her teammates. She was so fucking happy. This was her last game ever as an NSU Gladiator. Win or lose she’d be proud of the team she led. “Gladiator’s on three. One, two, three, GLADIATORS!” she bellowed with the rest of her team.

Nicole ran out to the field and was hit by déjà vu. There was Waverly, her beautiful girlfriend with her family screaming and cheering her team on as they ran to their dugout. She found Wynonna setting up her medical equipment, and hugged her.

“Last game Earp.” Nicole smiled.

“Last game Haught. It’s been fun.” Said Wynonna.

“Very.”

“Good luck. Kick ass.”

Nicole laughed and turned to get ready for the pregame announcements.

NSU was the home team so they were on defense first. Nicole suited up. But before taking the field she grabbed Amanda and Cameron. “I don’t know about you guys, but I feel a win coming.”

Cameron smiled. “Fuck yeah.” She looked at Amanda. “Make some plays, superstar.”

Amanda laughed. “Always.”

The game started off slow. Two innings went by scoreless. Tensions were extremely high. Cameron scored the first run of the game, giving them the lead. Nicole felt that the game was going too fast for her liking. She focused on every play, every at bat, but it wouldn’t slow down.

Before she knew it, they were in the last inning. Emily was on third base, glaring at her. Nicole hadn’t let her comments get to her all game and wouldn’t let her distract her now with their one-point lead.

There was one out and Nicole couldn’t shake off the feeling of last year’s game. The game was getting dangerously close to last years except it was a different batter up at the plate and Emily was the tying run, standing at third base. Nicole took a deep breath and looked at Coach Lacey for the pitching option. Fastball, inside. She signed Cameron. The batter had two balls and two strikes.

Cameron was visibly tired, she’d been giving it her all. This was their last game and Nicole knew she wanted to come out as a champion. Cameron winded up and released the ball.

Nicole watched as the batter swung and connected, sending the ball towards centerfield. Amanda ran back after it. Nicole checked Emily who stood on her base ready to tag up if the ball was caught. Amanda dove and caught the ball, the fans began to cheer and screamed as Emily tagged up, heading for homeplate.

Amanda hurriedly stood up and threw the ball towards the pitcher’s mound. Cameron caught it and turned to Nicole. Emily was only a few feet away from tying the game. Cameron threw the ball at Nicole hard, hitting her in the glove. Nicole turned to Emily, who was running at her with full force. Nicole braced herself as Emily intentionally slammed into her shoulder knocking her over into the dirt, but not before Nicole touched her with her glove before she could get one of her feet to hit the plate. Nicole held onto the ball as she hit the ground, leaving her breathless.

“YOU’RE OUT! BALLGAME!” screamed the umpire as he held up his hands to signal the end of the game.

Nicole was dazed by the hit but heard the announcers voice very clearly. “AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. YOUR 2018 CONFERENCE TITLE CHAMPIONS, NSU’S LADY GLADIATORS!”

Nicole sat up and saw her entire team rushing towards her. Cameron reached her first and pulled her up. “We did it! We fucking did it!.” She screamed.

Nicole smiled and welcomed her teammates who lifted her up onto their shoulders.

Coach Lacey was running around the field smiling with the other coaches.

Nicole turned to the fence and saw her grandparents and mom crying. She pointed at them and mouthed “I love you” before turning to look into the bleachers. She saw Doc and Dolls who were high-fiving. Adriana and Brenna were hugging. Oddly, her brother and Shelby were missing. Along with Waverly. She didn’t have time to really process that as the award ceremony was starting. Nicole was on cloud nine.The team had already received the title trophy. Coach Lacey held it.

One of the umpires had a microphone. “Okay so I’d like to recognize the MVP for the game tonight, Miss Nicole Haught.” He said.

Nicole blushed and smiled. She walked forward to accept the award, aware of her mother taking pictures.

“Let’s recognize tonight’s overall defensive player. Miss Amanda Thorne with an astounding four catches.”

Amanda was crying, as she received her award.

“And recognizing tonight’s overall offensive player, Miss Cameron Crochet with three RBI’s and two doubles. She is also being recognized for setting a school record, most strikeouts in a season. 114. The most ever recorded for NSU.”

Cameron screamed and ran to the umpire to get her award. Nicole went and hugged Cameron and Amanda. These were here absolute best friends in the world and she felt so lucky to share the win with them. Nicole’s family were on the field heading over to her. That’s when Nicole heard Waverly’s voice on the loud speaker.

“Excuse me, can I have everyone’s attention.” Said Waverly.

She was standing on the pitching mound. Shelby and Daigan were behind her, holding something behind their backs.

“Shit!” muttered Cameron as her and Amanda took off to the dugout.

Nicole was confused.

“Not many of you know me but I’m Nicole Haught’s girlfriend. Nicole, could you come here?” Waverly said into the mic.

Nicole obliged taking tentative steps to her girlfriend. Her teammates were smiling, walking behind her. Once she reached the mound, Waverly took Nicole’s hand.

“Baby, my life changed for the better when I met you. You’re everything I could ever want or dream of having in my life. You care not only for me, but my family as well and that is all I could ever ask for. We’ve been through hell and back,” Waverly said eyeing Emily who was crying with her teammates, “I’ve seen you at your worse and you’ve seen me at mine. I love you with everything I have and I have a simple question for you.” Waverly got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from her pocket.

Nicole hadn’t even realized she was crying. Kris Allen’s, “Waves” began to play over the speaker. She looked behind Waverly to see her friends and family holding signs. Daigan, Shelby, Amanda, and Cameron each held a sign with one word that spelled out. “Will you marry me.” Cameron’s girlfriend, Cheyenne, and Adriana held up signs with question marks. Nicole started sobbing when she saw her mother and grandparents holding signs that read, “Say yes!”. Wynonna was standing with her friends, smirking giving a “thumbs up” sign.

She looked down at Waverly, with love and adoration in her eyes. “Yes, yes, a million times yes.” She said pulling up Waverly into a kiss. Her team screamed with excitement. She pulled away from Waverly and was blindsided with hugs from Cameron and Amanda. Everything was absolutely perfect. She knew the night would be one to remember.

_Two years later_

_~Nicole~_

Nicole was straightening her suit and tie, looking into the mirror. She rifled her hair with shaking hands. She looked at her purple tie, running her hands over it. She was nervous, definitely nervous. But everyone was nervous on their wedding day.

Daigan ran into the room in his tux out of breath. “We have a problem, I can’t find Cameron or Cheyenne.”

Nicole groaned. “I told you to not let them out of your sight. They always sneak off!”

“What the fuck. They’ve been together for over two years now oh my god!”

“Find them! They’re in the wedding party damnit!” screamed Nicole.

Daigan ran out just as Shelby entered. She was dressed in a purple bridesmaid dress.

“Oh you’re looking hot, Haught.” Said Shelby eyeing Nicole’s suit.

Nicole laughed. “Thanks. Um, how is she?”

Shelby grinned.  “She looks amazing Nicole. And she’s a tad nervous, just like you.”

Nicole relaxed at that. This was going to be the best day of her life. At least if they found Cameron and Cheyenne it would be.

“Can you help your husband find those two dickheads please?” asked Nicole.

Suddenly Amanda, Cameron, Cheyenne, and Daigan entered the room. Cheyenne’s dress was astray and Cameron was fixing her tie.

“Sorry” muttered Cameron.

“I’m not.” Laughed Cheyenne.

“Okay everything’s all set.” Said Daigan clapping his hands together.

Jane ran into the room. “Oh, you look so beautiful in your suit Nicole.” Jane started to tear up.

“Mom please, can’t you go a second without crying.” Said Nicole.

“I can’t help it. I’ll see you outside.” Jane said as she left.

Daigan put a hand on her shoulder. “You ready?”

Nicole smiled. “I’ve been ready since the day we first met.”

The party went outside to the setup. Waverly had wanted an outside wedding and Nicole happily obliged. It was fall and there was a slight breeze in the air. Nicole walked under the archway placed in front of the white benches. Everything was set up in white and purple colors. Nicole wanted to incorporate NSU’s school colors, being that that’s where they met.

 Her grandfather had offered to walk her down the aisle, but Nicole decided against it. She didn’t want to be led down the aisle. She wanted to wait under the archway for Waverly. Everyone was in place, as the music started.

One by one, the wedding party walked down the aisle. Nicole was shaking, her pulse racing. Once Daigan made it down the aisle he grabbed his sister’s hand reassuringly. She was happy to call him her best man. Cameron and Amanda had agreed to wear suits as well, and the four of them looked amazing. Nicole had asked Doc and Dolls to be groomsmen as well, which they accepted gratefully. The bridesmaid’s purple dresses were radiant. Waverly had chosen Wynonna, Adriana, Cheyenne, Shelby, and Brenna and Nicole couldn’t think of having it any other way.

Nicole caught a glimpse of Waverly’s dress at the back of the aisle as everyone stood up. She was being escorted down the aisle by Wynonna and her Aunt Gus. Her white dress was breathtaking. Her dark brown hair was down, falling past her shoulders, Nicole’s favorite version of it. Nicole tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably at the sight of her beautiful bride. Waverly beamed at the sight of Nicole, and let a few tears fall herself.

Towards the end of the aisle her Aunt Gus took her seat and let Wynonna lead Waverly the rest of the way. Nicole walked to meet Waverly. Wynonna looked at Nicole and smiled. She kissed her sister’s head and handed her off.

“I love you, baby girl.” She heard Wynonna whisper.

They stood in front of the preacher. He said the necessities, and the two completed their vows.

“Do you, Nicole Haught take Waverly Earp to be your wife?”

Nicole smiled. “I do.”

“And do you, Waverly Earp, take Nicole Haught to be your wife?”

“I do.” She said sobbing.

“Well I now pronounce you wife, and wife. You may kiss.” He said with a chuckle. This was his first LGBT wedding.

Nicole pulled Waverly into her. She heard the erupting cheers and sobs. She pulled back and hugged her brother, who was a sobbing mess.

The reception was amazing. Nicole had serenaded Waverly alongside Daigan, before they took their first dance as a married couple. Once everyone had settled down, enjoying their food, Wynonna stood clinking a knife to her glass to give a toast.

“Okay, so I’m the maid of honor. I just want to say that I knew Nicole and Waverly would end up marrying each other after Waverly took a punch in the face for her.” Said Wynonna earning quite a few laughs. “In all seriousness, Nicole, you were there when I almost lost my life. We were best friends at NSU. You never left, and it shows what an absolutely amazing person you are. I can’t think of anyone else that my sister deserves more in this world. I wish you two eternal happiness.”

Everyone clapped for Wynonna as Daigan stood up. He took a deep breath and looked at Nicole.

“Nicole, when we were younger, you always looked out for me. You fought my bullies. Slept with me when I was afraid of the dark. You took the blame for when I had done something wrong, like broke mom’s favorite vase with my drumstick….” He said looking guilty.

Nicole laughed at the sound of her mother gasping at her table.

“Hell, you even introduced me to my wife.” he said smiling at Shelby. “You were always there for me. And now you’ve found someone that returns the favor. Waverly adores you, and loves you in spite of your flaws, just like I do. When I met her that winter break your junior year, I tried my best to steer her in the direction of you. I told her how amazing you were and I could see that she was a perfect fit for you. I wanted her to be with you, because I’ll never get to repay you for being the most amazing big sister a guy could ever ask for. Pushing her in your direction was the closest way I’ll ever get to saying thank you.” Daigan’s eyes locked with Waverly’s. “Welcome to the family, Waverly. I’m honored to call you my sister.” Said Daigan.

Nicole was surprised as Waverly stood up and ran into Daigan’s arms. Daigan pulled her in close.

It was a bitter sweet moment. Cameron and Amanda had given speeches as well, along with her grandparents. Waverly’s Aunt Gus gave one and Nicole’s mother cried so hard through hers, she hadn’t understood one word of it.

Once the speeches had died down, the music started up and Nicole escorted Waverly to the middle of the dance floor. They danced with their friends. Amanda and Adriana were already drunk, screaming lyric after lyric with each other. Cameron and Cheyenne were missing. Wynonna was playing with the bouquet she caught while Dolls looked at it with concern. Doc and Brenna were dancing, unaware of anyone else around them. Shelby and Daigan were currently on stage, preparing to sing. Nicole took in the scene before her and smiled, everyone was happy in that moment. As Nicole heard her brother sing the starting lines of Mariana’s Trenches “Good To You” she pulled Waverly in for another slow dance.

They smiled at each other and laughed, listening to Daigan and Shelby’s duet. Nicole kissed her cheek. Nicole looked up at the stars, lost in thought, but never stopping their dance.

Waverly looked up at her quizzingly. “What are you thinking about?”

Nicole laughed. “Do you remember the day I made varsity? The night of that party when Emily punched you?”

“How could I forget?” answered Waverly jokingly.

“Well, before the party. Right after I saw the varsity list and Wynonna had told me you had feelings for me, I remember thinking that was the best day of my life.” Said Nicole.

“Oh, was it now?” said Waverly with playful eyes.

“Nope. This day will by far forever be the best day of my life. The day I finally get to call you my wife. I love you Waverly Haught.”

“And I love you too, Nicole Haught. Forever with you, is going to be amazing.” Waverly said smiling.

Nicole smiled and kissed her wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story. I had a blast writing it and enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you liked the ending, I sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! This is my first work.


End file.
